The Nami Part II: An Alliance of Light
by Namialus
Summary: This is a sequel to Nami II. It is being written for the Ambush Games, but you don't need to know what that is to read the story.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

_ The damaged droid lay paralyzed in the snow. It did not understand how it arrived there or where it had been before. Only the confusion of white surrounded it - only the cold. Attempting to move, the droid found that the snow had frozen her damaged circuits. The droid began to remember that it was on a ship, a cargo freighter, before it was thrown off, flying above these snow-covered lands because of a figure who needed the weak droid no more. The droid then remembered hearing the cries of a child. "Lu!" the young female had cried as the old droid was pushed off, its internal parts being damaged by the kick of that horrible man. What did "Lu" mean? the droid wondered. Living species never truly cared for droids. it began to think. Calculating its remaining power supply, the droid found that it only had nine minutes of life left. Perhaps life was not the correct term, it thought. Droids were never truly alive. _

_ "You're alive, aren't you?" said a man, emerging from the storm in a grey cloak. The droid was startled; the man could not have possibly heard its thoughts. Leaning near the droid, he wiped off the frost surrounding its vision. Eyeing him, the droid realized he was young, not more than thirty years old. But something about him felt so much more._

_ The man examined the dying droid. A feeling of loneliness had encompassed him ever since he arrived on Ilum so many years ago. He needed a companion, but no one ever visited these frozen parts. Perhaps this would be his chance. "What brought you here?" the man asked, but the droid could not reply. It was very close to death - its circuits were freezing completely. The man pressed his palm against the droid's chest, using his power to warm it. "This'll help you stay alive until we get to shelter," the main told his new friend, lifting it onto his shoulder and treading into the fog._

The figure ran through the sands of Korriban. "Betrayed," he thought, "I was betrayed!" His speed increased with his rage. Reaching a cliff edge, the figure took a great leap into the chasm below. He landed in front of two great doors guarded by two Sith statues. The statues were giant cloaked figures holding axes, and the doors had been carved with symbols of old Sith brotherhoods. The old brotherhoods were now extinct, united and taken over by one Sith Lord named Darth Kluros, who, with the power of his newfound blade, wiped out any Sith rivals on Korriban. None could stand against his power, and many died refusing submission. The man could sense what had happened here not long ago. Blood was shed in an ultimate lust for power. "I was betrayed because of him," shouted the figure, "and for that, _he _will die." Using the Force, the man pushed the large doors open and jumped into the tomb.

The man was not alone in the fortress. His screams were heard by another. She, too, was a Sith, but a Master unlike the intruder. A merciless trainer of many Sith, only one had survived her ruthless teachings. She had taught him well, well enough for him to unite all the past Sith brotherhoods and establish himself as their leader. She had taught Kluros himself, and during his massacres on Korriban months ago using the blade _she_ had foreseen, he intended to let her live out of _respect_ for his master. Kluros was a fool, the lady knew. Respect was not of Sith nature.

And now it was here turn to strike.

Razmus flew his starfighter and landed it atop a landing bay attached to the Sith Temple, one of many on Korriban. Curiously, he sensed more activity than he last remembered. Last he was there, the elected Emperor Kluros had sent out four of his most trusted Sith to steal the Namaru, a powerful blade created by Lord Namialus, leader of the Nami. Entering the temple, Razmus was curious as to how that mission went. From one side, he wanted the Sith to succeed in order to eventually steal the Namaru for himself and take over the Sith Order. On another, if Kluros gained the Namaru, Razmus may not be powerful enough to defeat him. Kluros never enjoyed Razmus' presence. Each saw the other as a rival, one wanting to kill the other for the throne. No, Kluros would never kill Razmus, for Razmus had the gift of foresight_._ Knowing Kluros, Razmus knew the Sith would plan to exploit his gift. Razmus had a power very rarely found amongst Korriban. Only Kluros' old Sith Master was said to have it, and any other gifted-as-such users were unknown. Razmus knew that even the Emperor could not see into the future, and previous experiences had proven Kluros' shortsightedness. With Kluros' growing power to be focused on, the Emperor would fail to foresee what Razmus would eventually do to him.

Razmus marched through the halls, the Elomin's dark robes moving around him as he swiftly entered the large throne room of the Temple. On one side sat Kluros atop his throne, surrounding by his closest advisors; Soraz, the Emperor's apprentice, Dsak Joto, Razmus' old apprentice and the Order's deadliest fighter, and Bulla Nen, a foolish Chevin - no Sith could understand how he attained such a rank. Banners of a new Sith symbol hung on the walls and many acolytes mingled amongst their Emperor. "Ah," smiled Kluros, "you have returned, old friend."

"Yes, my lord," bowed Razmus. He hated saying that. _He_ should have been the true Emperor. "My travels through Korriban's tombs have given me a greater knowledge of our Order," explained Razmus about his travels.

"Good. It would make you more useful for the _transfer_," motioned Kluros to Soraz.

"I'm sorry?" Razmus had not heard of any _transfers. _

"Oh, forgive me," laughed Kluros, "you haven't heard?" Kluros produced a dark blade from his sleeve. It was large and black, surrounded by a crimson aura.

"You found it?"asked Razmus, in sudden shock and awe.

"It would not have been long until I would have taken it," Kluros began, "Namialus has become weak as each year passes. He can never know true power." _Neither will you_, foresaw Razmus. "We attacked his Temple on Ilum. The fool and his droid escaped, but I claimed his precious Namaru, and his Order is extinct. But he will fall soon, along with the Jedi. With my new powers, Coruscant will _burn." It will, _foresaw Razmus again, _but the burning will not be your doing._ "With your gift of foresight to aid us in our strategies, old friend Razmus, we will wage war against the Republic and Namialus. The Sith Empire will rise again. These transfers I mentioned earlier are a newly-discovered power found within the Namaru. Your mind, including your knowledge and your foresight, will be mine. I apologize for the inconvenience, friend, but unfortunately the transfer of your gifts will result in your demise. Fortunately for me," Kluros spoke louder, "I will have both the gift of foresight and the downfall of a rival. The united Sith order will be truly mine."

"So you plan to kill me." Razmus was not surprised. He had always known it would come to this. Earlier, he had foreseen that Kluros' death would take place long before his. He was safe - for now.

"Yes!" growled Kuros, and from the pointed Namaru emerged a red beam that aimed for the Elomin's heart. Razmus quickly revealed his battlestaff. From one side emitted a crimson lightsaber blade, and the staff's hilt and other half was built of phrik, a rare lightsaber-resistant metal, with an end the shape of a circle of sharp teeth. Wielding the staff, Razmus dodged the red beam and used the Force to toss a nearby statue at Kluros, hitting him. "Get him!" ordered a hurt Kluros to Soraz, Bulla, and Dsak, and the red-robed Soraz flew to Kluros, igniting his lightsaber against the staff. Razmus used both sides of his weapon to fight off the incoming Sith. He was more experienced than Kluros' apprentices, and killing them alone would be easy. The hordes of Sith acolytes, and eventually Kluros himself, would not be.

"Dsak, help me!" called Razmus to his old apprentice, feigning fear. Razmus intended to use Dsak as a distraction to make way for his own escape; the Kubaz assassin's life did not matter.

Dsak stood confused. To aid his Master, or to kill him? The Kubaz, killing his Master, would be given an even higher rank under Kluros. Aiding his Master, Dsak would be labelled an enemy of Kluros and, instead of seeking more power, Dsak would be forced to seek mere _survival_. To die for one Master, or to live for another? Dsak, as a savage Sith assassin, hated everyone and anyone he could, but he reserved a special kind of hatred for Razmus. With each training exercise, Dsak would wish for his Master's death more and more. On Hoth, Razmus had forced his apprentice to live alone for forty days with no food or weapons. Dsak was forced to kill with his own teeth. Once Dsak succeeded that task, Razmus return and ignited his battlestaff, forcing the Kubaz to fight him with whatever the assassin could find. The Kubaz lay in the snow with blast after blast of lightning hitting his body until his sanity broke. On the ice planet of the Wampas was where Dsak's savagery was born. When Razmus first took in Dsak as an apprentice, the Elomin ordered the Kubaz to murder an unknown family for the safety of his own life. Dsak, caring only for his life, did so but even as the assassin grew in hatred over the year the guilt had never left him. And neither did the desire for revenge. Watching his Master, his decision was made. Reaching for his lightsaber, the Kubaz leaped into the duel and struck off one of the Elomin's horns. Razmus was maddened by this, but again, was not shocked. Razmus quickly turned back to eye his opponents. Bulla Nen had joined them. Razmus smiled, holding his staff in front of him, against the circling Sith.

The Sith Master stood in the centre of the hall surrounded by three of the Order's greatest fighters. A little disappointed by his apprentice's betrayal, Razmus would make sure his death would be the most painful. Bulla was gifted in the Force, Dsak was gifted in lightsaber combat, and Soraz was gifted in both. Twirling his staff, the Master focused on the three. The Chevin would easily be taken out by a lightsaber to the face, and Dsak would easily by avoided with a simple push. Bulla stood in front of him, Soraz from behind, and Dsak circled the battle on the side. Letting himself enter the Force, the Elomin swung the crimson blade towards Bulla Nen. Dsak took the chance to jump at his Master, blade poised for the kill, but the wise Razmus simply pushed the assassin towards the back wall. The Chevin ducked under the incoming attack and Soraz floated towards his opponent. Razmus, holding his staff's club at the Sith apprentice's face, aimed the end's spike towards Soraz and bashed the staff into the dark hood. Soraz fell to the floor. The Elomin Master had but a Chevin left to remove. He smiled at his prey as Bulla stood shaking in fear. "Which fool ever made _you _their apprentice?" laughed Razmus.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

"I did," said a female voice hidden in the room. Razmus easily recognized the famous Sith Lady. A rarity found amongst the galaxy nowadays, the Lady was a Pureblood Sith herself.

"I should've known it was you," spat Razmus. "Only you would take on such a beast as a learner."

"Khyros," growled Kluros. "Show yourself and let me end both your lives today." His only two rivals in one room with unlimited power in _his_ hands was perfect for the Emperor's plans.

"Kluros, still a fool," replied the hidden Khyros. "It's surprising that out of the three of us only you succeeded," she reminisced.

"Show yourself, my dear. I missed you," called Razmus. Razmus and the Sith Lady had a history together that none other than Kluros himself could recall.

"Razmus, you have always had a sweet tongue. So be it," laughed Khyros, and a crimson blade emerged from between Bulla's eyes. The corpse fell to the floor, and out of the smoke rose the Lady herself, wielding her own lightsaber.

"Only you would kill your own apprentice," laughed Razmus. _Feisty._

"Better I than you," taunted the Lady.

"Now now, my dear, Razmus is a force to be reckoned with," stood up Kluros, Namaru in hand. "We wouldn't want him to hurt you."

"Have a seat, _Kluros,_" cackled the Lady. "I can deal with this fool myself. I've always been the better fighter out of all three of us." The Sith was recalling the time when Razmus and she were but apprentices. Sent on a training mission together, Razmus and the young Lady were moved to the Coruscant Underworld with a very large bounty on their heads. Forced to fight off any incoming hunters, Khyros proved to be a more agile fighter than the Elomin, succeeding the task with double the kills.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," growled Razmus. The Lady merely replied with a loud laugh, leaping at him with lightsaber held upwards. The blades clashed and the duel of old rivals commenced. Razmus swung his staff, and she replied with a low slash towards his knees. He flipped backwards to avoid the hit and the two Sith Masters stared at each other. Extending his arm, bolts of lightning exited his fingertips toward Khyros. In retaliation, she blasted lightning as well, the bolts locking in a flash of blue and purple lights.

Kluros stood up to end the duel and kill his rivals. "You are wasting my time," he smiled, aiming the blade at the fighters. Knowing they had a common enemy, the two, nodding at one another, moved their locked lightning blast to hit Kluros. The sphere of energy surrounded him and he screamed in shocked pain, being thrown backwards. The surrounding acolytes prepared to fight their Master's rivals but the old friends, shortly allied against Kluros, the man they both wanted dead, used the Force synonymously, pushing each acolyte against the walls of the great hall.

"Another time, my dear," laughed Khyros, disappearing in the chaos. Razmus smiled at the thought of her, and he, too, escaped the Sith Temple.

_The man led his new friend into a large abandoned shack hidden in the storms of Ilum. Coloured white like the environment, the shack was small, but large enough for a small family. However, no family lived in the shack, or, in fact, anywhere in those parts of Ilum. The man was utterly alone, abandoned by his past. He seeked to create his own family, and the droid, despite being a droid, was a start. He laid her on a stone table in the centre of the shack. The dying droid noticed a symbol on the slab and was laid atop it, the man standing at its feet. He wore a grey cloak, like everything else around him. All grey. Perhaps the droid had already died. "Is... this... death...?" it managed to mutter using its remaining power._

_ "No," smiled the man. "This is life." Lifting his arms at his sides, his blue eyes pulsed with a grey light, and the rest of his body then followed. Instead of a man, the droid saw nothing but a beam of grey in his shape. The droid was startled and then realized that it was so obviously dead. There were no such things in real life. No men of grey. No restarts. Life began once and ended once, and the droid would not live again. No such things. If only she could remember her life, perhaps then it would be less painful._

_ "Your true life begins now!" shouted the man, his mouth shining silver, and the droid was seized with invisible power. It shook atop the stone slab and screamed in buzzes. Her vision widened as memories flooded through her head. Her parts were met with different forces, one tightening here and one loosening there. She felt herself become whole again, her scratches shined and circuits fixed. The ritual ended as an explosion of silver light emerged from her head. The shack erupted and even the grey man was thrown backwards. Calculating her remaining power supply, she found that the readings read endless. Confused, she began to accept that she was dead. Dead. Droids never believed in the afterlife, but perhaps they should have. It was true after all. Death._

_ She heard laughter from nearby, and found the man rising up from the snow. "You're not dead," he grinned, walking to the droid. Aiding her off the stone, the droid felt that it could move again. She flexed her fingers, moving her photoreceptors to take in her surroundings. The man joyfully embraced his new friend. The droid, still in shock, could not respond. Everything was new. "You'll never be dead," he laughed, standing back to stare at his new friend. She could not understand the situation. _

_ The first thought that had come to her mind was the water in the man's eyes. "What is the water? In your eye?" she asked abruptly. Lu did not waste time for subtlety._

_ "Oh-what? There's no water- heh," he smiled, quickly wiping them away. "Oh, I have so much to teach you," he roared with laughter, "Lu."_

_ Lu? As she began to remember, the young child that had screamed "Lu" was screaming for the droid. She understood that Lu was her name. "Why would a child scream for me?" Lu said that aloud, but she had not meant to._

_ "Why not?" asked Namialus. He had access to her memories. The ritual he had done to fix his friend bonded the two together. _

_ "I am a droid," she said. She chose to trust the man._

_ "And what would that mean?" he asked._

_ "We are meant to serve. We are not meant to love," she continued. For all she knew, droids could not love._

_ "But you do love, do you not? You loved your child," he assured her._

_ "Droids do not have children," she said, "droids have Masters."_

_ "You did," he smiled. _


	3. Chapter 3: Yes, my Master

The man roared through the halls of Korriban's tombs. "Betrayed," he shouted, "I was betrayed!"

"You were?" said. The voice rather enjoyed playing with visitors. Rarely anyone visited such a desolate place, but whenever they did, she would make sure they enjoyed their stay. Or, perhaps,_ she_ enjoyed their stay.

Startled, the figure below had previously believed he was alone in the tomb. "Who are you? Show yourself," he ordered.

"Oh, no need to be so hasty," laughed the voice. "You'll meet me soon enough, but first, why are you here?"

"That does not concern you," he replied. None of his matters concerned anyone anymore, he was uncared for and forgotten. His friends had betrayed him. He had lost his only family.

"I believe it does," said the raspy voice. "This is my temple, and you can choose to be an intruder or a guest. Your choice." Sensing something odd about the intruder, the voice found that there was much power surrounding him - much potential.

Looking for the voice, the man turned to eye his surroundings, whispering, "Show yourself."

"Above you, fool," she laughed as she leapt from the ceiling. Screaming, she shook the walls as her lightsaber met his daggers. As the two clashed, she flipped over her guest. "Such little weapons for such a powerful man." After all, she did not fear him. Being far younger than her, the opponent had less experience than she did.

The man roared and ran for his opponent, whirring his daggers in the air as he flew towards her. He noticed that she was a horned Zabrak, from Iridonia, wearing heavy red robes. Her dress twirled as she did, but still he did not fear her. As the blades met once more, he attempted to hold her saber in place with one dagger as he stabbed from below with the other, but she was not a fool. Noticing his blade moving towards her, she kneed the man's incoming wrist and disarmed him from one dagger. Quickly circling her lightsaber, she removed the second dagger. "You are beaten," she spat as her lightsaber was held against his neck. The man growled. "Explain your presence, or I shall end it." The duel was quicker than she expected. Perhaps he had no real potential.

"I-" he stopped to think, "I am Sith." Although he himself knew that he needed actual Sith training, he still considered himself to be a true Sith.

"You have anger, and you have hatred. You have no limits and you have the Force, but you also have fear. Sith have no fear," she replied. He growled. At best he was an acolyte, she knew, but she also knew that she would make him so much more. "Now, dear, please do explain why you're really here," her soft old voice was mixed with a rough old face.

"In search of Sith holocrons." Better to talk than to die, he knew. Obviously powerful, the witch would destroy him.

"For training?" she smiled, knowing he fit her purposes perfectly. "Holocrons merely preserve Sith secrets. You are too weak to open one, and even if you did, they could not train you."

"They can teach me," he replied. "It's a beginning."

"_I_ can teach you," she laughed. "I sense much potential in you. You can do much on Korriban. Now, my apprentice, what do you say?"

Shocked at her offer, the man knew it was his best chance. "Yes, my Master."


	4. Chapter 4: Little Girl

Watching the viewscreens, Amona was bored, as always. She looked out into the doorway of the Temple halls, watching numerous Jedi walk past. Being head of the Temple Guard, Amona Marose knew that many citizens of Coruscant admired the Jedi's efforts. Amona did not. Amona made it known that she protected merely what the Jedi stood for - not the Jedi themselves. She fought alongside them in the name of peace, but never truly liked them. She understood what they thought of those who could not use the Force - and held that against them. Others, and even the Jedi, disagreed with her. "Compassion," they told her, but Amona did not believe in such rubbish.

"Captain Marose," called a man. She recognized his voice - it was Alistair Giovani.

Annoyed by him, she replied, "What do _you _want?" She never liked the man, not after what he did at the Battle of the Seven Tombs.

"I was just- I-" Sheepishly leaning on his cane, Alistair did not dare look at Captain Marose in the eye.

"Don't waste my time. Now talk," she said. She didn't enjoy his presence and certainly did not enjoy his voice.

"Any, uh, reports?" he asked shyly.

Turning, Amona asked, "What do you want with any reports? Are you a guard?!"

"-Um, sir?" quietly interrupted a guard.

While shouting at Alistair, Amona paid the guard no attention. "No, you're not! You're a doctor now, and it fits you, too!" her voice was raised, and Amona found it hard to restrain herself at time. It had been a long day and Amona did not require any more nonsense.

"-Captain?" the guard asked once more.

"Maybe instead of wasting lives you could actually save them!" she continued to shout at the Jedi. They had a dark past.

"Captain Marose?!" Now the guard, too, had raised his voice. Alistair was silent as he accepted the barrage Amona threw at him, but noticed what the guard was shouting about.

"What the heck do you want, Sergeant?!" she said, turning towards the annoying young guard.

"There is a _Fury-_class Imperial Interceptor," now shouted Alistair, "a Sith ship, heading straight towards the Temple!"

"Oi, don't get Sith-y with me, Jedi!"

"But!-"

"I said don'-" a nearby guard, having had enough of his captain's ranting, turned his Amona's head toward the viewscreens. Looking at them, Amona froze. Her mouth gaped open. Spinning to face her guards, she shouted, "Then what in Coruscant's name are you doing standing around?! Put the Temple on full alert!" she ordered. The Captain grabbed a nearby speaker and began, "There is a Sith ship heading towards the Temple! I repeat, there is a SITH ship heading towards the Temple! Full alert, I repeat, full alert!"

Standing in the doorway, Alistair said, "I told you!"

"Don't get prissy right now, Giovani!" she shouted, grabbing her double-bladed lightsaber pike and pushing the old Jedi out of the way. "Follow me, boys!" she called to her men. Alistair followed with a limp as they dashed through the Temple halls to its doors. Many Jedi were confused about the sudden crowd.

Amona and her company of Jedi and guards ran to the Temple steps as a sunny evening with an orange sun greeted them. Arriving at the steps, Sergeant Romith, Amona's second-in-command and most trusted fighter, spotted the Sith ship. "There it is, Captain!" he pointed.

"Ah, I see it well and clear. Sergeant Romith, take your squad and cover the left. I'll take the right, and, you," she motioned to Alistair and the other Jedi outside, "hold the middle." Holding her comlink, she ordered, "Snipers, hold the balconies and keep watch." The group awaited the ship.

"It's getting closer, Marose," Alistair began, "you'd better stop it!"

"Oh, shut it, Giovani!" she shouted in reply. "Guards, the ship's getting closer and it ain't stopping! Arm your rockets!" The snipers, taking out their rocket launchers, locked onto the ship from their balconies. Captain Amona Marose somewhat enjoyed the idea of this attack. None of the guards had seen action in years and one Sith ship was a fine training exercise for all of them. Unless actual Sith were aboard it, but Amona knew that that was impossible. She knew that there were no Sith. There had not been any Sith for a while. They were all defeated on Korriban years ago by an army she herself helped lead. An army that she still led, even now, being head of the Temple guard, fighters of the Temple. She felt pride knowing she protected a symbol of peace.

At that moment, Grandmaster Nur arrived, confused by the sudden defense. "Captain Marose, what is the meaning of this?"

Amona was irritated by Nur's involvement with everything. She was head of security, not him. "Why don't you look up?" she asked.

Realizing the Sith ship in the air, Nur suddenly sensed that something of his past was aboard. "Don't fire, I sense something on that ship!"

"Aim!" Amona ignored her.

"Captain, no!" Nur cried, but the guards only listened to Amona.

"And fire!"

Lu piloted the ship into Coruscant's atmosphere. It wasn't very large for a shuttle but it fit her needs. The controls were simple, like any other ship, but they were rougher. After all, it was a Sith ship. Lu would have to become accustomed to the roughness. Life would never be as simple as it was again. The Jedi Temple, in the golden sunlight, appeared into view. It was far larger than the Nami's own temple on Ilum.

Looking down at her blade, she remembered how her Master made it for her. Actually, how _she _had made it herself. Ever since Lu met Namialus, everything they had done was done together. They were inseparable.

_Lu sat in front of her Master, both resting on their knees in meditation. In between them was the stone slab that Lu was remade upon. It was high, but low enough for her to see Namialus. "Lu, we'll be making something great today." _

_ "We?" Sometimes Lu had a hard time believing that Namialus knew she was really a droid._

_ "Yes, we," he replied, knowing what Lu meant. "Just because you're a droid does not mean you're any less valuable, friend. You're my droid, and you're my friend." Lu knew her Master was just being silly - droids were not friends. "Hold your hands above, Lu," and she listened as Namialus followed. Their hands were held in front of each other, but at a distance, above the slab. Closing his eyes, Namialus' hands began to shine silver. Lu noticed her hands were shining, too. A beam suddenly emerged connecting their hands and a shape began to take form in between._

_ Lu knew exactly what her Master planned to do. He was planning to use her metal as parts for his new weapon, she realized. He was planning to destroy her then and there. Trying to squirm away, she found that she could not. "Lu!" a metallic voice echoed through the shack. Lu was stunned back into meditation as she accepted her rueful fate. She was just a droid, her Master lied to her, Namialus lied, she was a droid, just a droid._

_ At that moment, a shining shape began to protrude from the beam. Lu noticed that it resembled a sword. She was curious as to how it was made, and looked at her own body to see what parts had vanished to create the blade. Oddly, none had. The beam grew stronger as Lu felt her hands pull towards Namialus, and immediately a pulse exploded from the blade-like shape and both members were thrown backwards. Namialus and Lu slid across the floor from the slab. Lu, noticing their fall faster than Namialus, quickly stood and made her way towards the door. She planned to escape her death. A bright light exploded from the blade. "Lu!" she heard, and turning back, she saw Namialus holding the blade. "Lu, I'm not going to kill you. You can stop running." He smiled as the blade in his hands shone a beautiful silver. _

_ "Then explain how you created that blade?" she asked. She didn't believe any of the lies came out of his mouth._

_ "You know what, fine, come here and I'll prove it to you," he beckoned. Lu, knowing she never really could escape, walked back to the slab. "Just in case you think I'm going to kill you," Namialus said as his hands moved around the new blade and a light took form by its side. From one half emerged a new blade. It was thinner, but just as long. "This is my Namaru, the blade of our new order. It is mine," he said, referring to the first sword. Namialus then motioned to the second. "This is your blade. It was once part of the Namaru and now it is yours. Together we created these," he smiled. "And just in case you think I'm going to kill you, you can use your blade to defend yourself," he laughed. Lu laughed in relief, or at least laughed as a droid would. She held her own weapon in awe._

Lu, smiling at the memories, held the sheathed blade. While Lu controlled the ship, Namialus slept on the chair. She turned to her Master. Lu was not sure whether he was in meditation or sleeping, but she could feel his presence in the Force. After being with her friend for so many years, she could recognize his presence anywhere, and only his. Well, not only _his_. She could also recognize her child's, Vale-Den, presence as well. Raising Vale as a son, Lu had adopted him as one of the first members of the Nami Order she helped herald. Lu then wondered whether it would ever return. She wondered if Namialus would even survive the next hour. Yes, she said to herself. He must survive. Only he can tame the Namaru. "No," his voice suddenly uttered, gasping, "there is another." Lu knew who this other was, but she could never believe in it. She let her Master sleep.

Lu, smiling (if a droid could), turned towards the view. Three missiles headed straight towards her ship as the sounds of the buzzing alerts filled the cockpit. Why would anyone shoot at them, she asked herself, but then remembered that entering Coruscant's atmosphere, in Jedi airspace, in a Sith ship, was never a good idea. Of course, Lu did so, and was being shot down for it. The missiles pierced the left wing and an explosion shook their transport. The ship whirred and twisted in the air. Lu could barely control what remained of her ship - she could only control where it would land. Or perhaps crash was a more suitable term. "Namiaaaaalllussssssssss!"

Below, Amona watched as the ship flashed towards the Temple. "Amona!" cried Nur. "There was something important on that ship!"

Amona was filled with rage. "Last I checked, your worshipfulness highness King Lord Chancellor Grandmaster Master Jedi Nur," she turned towards him, mockingly, "_I_ was head of the guard. And it is my duty to guard your precious Order in whichever way I see fit!"

It was common knowledge around the Temple that arguing with Captain Marose was no use, but Nur knew he had to. "I sensed something important on that ship-"

"See? You _sensed_ it. If you're so good at sensing things, why don't you elect a Jedi to lead the guard?" Amona replied.

"Oh, I wil-" Nur was suddenly silenced by the blaze of fire that flew over the team's heads. The ship circled over them. "Now they're going to cras-!"

"Shut it!"

Lu twisted and yanked the controls to end the ship's raging trajectory but knew that the best she could do was land it against something - _any_thing - to slow the crash. The Temple's great doors stood ahead, symbols of the Jedi carved on them representing the Order's greatness. Apologizing to them in her own head, Lu pulled down and effectively lowered the Sith interceptor into the doors. There was a large crash.

"Come on, boys!" ordered the Captain to her guards, and they ran following the crashing interceptor. Alistair, with a limp, followed the group alongside the other Jedi.

The two great wooden doors blasted open. Flaming shards of wood flew across the halls as the ship met and skidded across the floor. The remaining wing flew off to another direction and the cockpit - the only part remaining of the ship - slid to a screeching halt among all the sparks. Lu crawled out of her chair and helped her Master to stand. The cockpit's door had flown off during the crash and Lu, holding Namialus, noticed lights erupt through the smoke. There were flashes of blue and emerald green as a voice ordered them to "Halt! Come forth without arms and no one needs to get hurt." _Little girl._ The voice was familiar to Lu. Hearing the person, Lu quickly walked into the Temple hall and watched as Jedi and guards alike surrounded her. She turned and twisted to find who had said these words, and her mechanical eyes stopped at the nearest guard - it was a female, and she was dressed in traditional Jedi Temple guard robes but on her slim body, fitted and cut at different angles than the normal garb. She wore a beige cap to signify her rank. The brown eyes looked into Lu's. "L-... Lu?" muttered the woman as a tear ran down her cheek. Lu could only stare.

The surrounding Jedi watched in confusion. "Marose, is there something wrong?" asked Nur.

"Little girl," whispered Lu. She remembered.


	5. Chapter 5: Plans in Motion

"Lu... Lu!" cried Amona Marose as she ran towards the droid. Her hands wrapped around the droid's metal torso as Amona cried into Lu's shoulder. Confused as to how one should embrace a crying woman, Lu returned the hug in awkward droid fashion. "I'm so sorry, sorry- my dad, I'm so sorry-" Amona muttered through her tears. Lu was silent.

While the two reunited, Nur looked down at Namialus. The old Nami lay on the floor with a smug smile on his face, but was still unconscious. "Nam- Namialus?! Get help, quickly!" ordered Nur. Immediately, two guards helped Namialus stand up.

Lu, letting go of Amona, informed them, "He needs medical attention. He's- he's dying," and only then did she realize what it would mean for him to die. The thought passed her mind during their travels but she never gave it attention. Now, the threat was real.

"To the medbay, I'll take a look at him," said Alistair in his solemn voice, limping behind the rushing guards. Lu followed, and so did Amona. The captain missed her droid.

"What was your name before arriving here, apprentice?" asked the Sith Lady.

"I was... Si-Donn," he spat. He hated the name - he hated what it represented.

"Forget that name. I name you," the Lady paused to think, "Darth Sadun_,_" she smiled. _Sadun. _He liked it. "And where did you come from, apprentice Sadun? Your balance of emotions gives me a subtle hint," she smiled.

"I was a member of the blasted Order of the Nami, but they betrayed me, Master," he answered. The memories still haunted him. He had lost so much.

"I am Mistress Sintorra to you. Darth Sintorra. And you want revenge, do you not?" Sintorra asked.

"Yes, I must have revenge," Sadun replied, while kneeling in front of Sintorra.

"Good."

Razmus piloted the ship, deciding where to go. His return to Korriban was meant to make him a loyal follower of Kluros - loyal, that is, until Razmus killed the Emperor - but Kluros was smart not to trust the Elomin. Razmus, of course, was disappointed, but also rather enjoyed this turn of events. His plan could become so much larger. And a new plan began to formulate in his mind; Razmus would raise an army against Kluros, an army of... "Jedi," he smiled.

Kluros had failed that day. Knowing Razmus would return from his journeys, Kluros had aimed to kill his long-time rival, the only Sith powerful enough to steal the Namaru from him. Perhaps not the only one, Lady Khyros was a rival just the same. But he knew that where Razmus went, Khyros would follow. And both were meant to die. That would have been the ultimate victory for Darth Kluros - ultimate control of Korriban.

"Master, Bulla has been killed," said Soraz, walking towards the throne. Bulla was a strong ally to Soraz, just as Razmus had been to Kluros.

"A pity," he smiled. "If not for him the Namaru would not be mine, but alas, the fumbling beast would've fallen eventually. He will be avenged."

"Of course, Master," whispered Soraz. "Dsak and I can search for Khyros, we can kill her-"

"-there will be no need of that, my apprentice." Soraz had always aimed to please his Master, Kluros knew. He was very loyal - not a trait valuable to the Sith. "I have other plans. Come here, Sith," Kluros ordered his Sith to listen to the Emperor. The Sith began to gather around the throne. Holding the Namaru for all to see, he began, "This blade is valuable. It is powerful - beyond anything we can imagine. It's a pity that Namialus restricted himself so much, for I have found that many powerful things can be done with this weapon. But what strikes me as the most valuable is the control of the mind - many Sith have attempted to do so in the past. It has worked, on some occasions, but none are truly successful. But now we may be.

"It has come to my attention that Namialus has visited the Jedi Temple. You all know what this means - the fiend will return to fight us. And of course, we will do so in the name of the great Sith Order. But why fight when we can defeat them before they arrive?

"As you might remember, I spoke of a _transfer_ with Razmus."

Standing by her Master's side on his medical bed, Lu feared it would be his deathbed, but Jedi Healers were great, weren't they? They would heal him, of course they would heal him, she thought. And then the Jedi would aid them in their quest to take back the Namaru, and the Nami Order would be restored. Yes, Lu thought, yes of course.

But Lu was never much of an optimist.

"Oh, well, he's doing quite fine on the medication," said Dr. Alistair Giovani. Lu smiled - if she could smile. "He's had a great loss of strength, all he needs is time to rest."

"That is all?" asked Lu. She had previously believed that her Master was on the verge of death, so such recovery was shocking - in a good way.

"Um, yes," replied Alistair curiously. "Do you want more?"

Alongside Amona, Grandmaster Nur eagerly entered the medical ward. "Giovani, how is Namialus?" Nur asked.

"Again, he's fine," replied Alistair in his usual glum tone.

"What, do you want him dead!?" began Amona. She had made it a habit of hers to pick out anything the doctor said that bothered her - _everything_ he said bothered her.

"Wha- I didn't say anything!" replied Alistair.

"Don't play around, Jedi!" shouted Amona. As she scolded the Jedi Healer, she would always find time to turn back and smile at Lu.

Alistair didn't waste his time to reply - Amona would never change her mind. Instead he left the bed and checked on other patients. "Hmph," spat Marose. Alistair sighed in reply.

"We should leave him now," smiled Nur. "He needs rest."

"Rest? There can't be any rest now!" began an awoken Namialus.

"Master!" Lu shouted with glee. "It's great to see you," she smiled - again, if a droid could.

"Quite right, too," he smiled in return, throwing the bed sheets away from him and sitting up.

"Namialus, you need to rest. Doctor's orders, now go back to sleep!" ordered Nur.

"Not in such a time, Nur!" Namialus jumped out of his bed, running out of the room. As Lu began to follow, Namialus' head popped in through the doorway. "Master Nur," said Namialus in shock, "you're a Grandmaster now?" he laughed.


	6. Chapter 6: War is Coming

Sadun's screams echoed through the halls of the tomb. "A Sith must learn to be immune to all types of pain," Sintorra taught, as lightning blasted from her long fingers. "You must learn to fear me, Sadun, and then you must hate me!" More lightning pierced his skin as he writhed in a storm of blue.

"You must-" _Skrrrrt! _"-please, stop!" Sadun screamed. His old Mandalorian armor was scorched with black markings and his head-tresses waved in the blue energy.

Sintorra continued her barrage. He would learn to ignore the pain, she knew, no matter how long it took. "Sith do not beg."

Sadun reached his arm out towards a nearby pillar. Through the bright blur, he grasped the column with the Force and pulled it towards Sintorra. "Good!" she cackled, as Sadun forced it to fall towards her. She twirled out of its path as it crashed behind her. The lightning stopped. "Well done, my apprentice-" she lowered her hand "-but you must be ready for any attack!" Swiftly, she ignited her lightsaber, she aimed the blade towards Sadun's fallen body so it would cut him precisely in half, but the Nautolan rolled away in time. He stood up and grasped his own daggers, blocking Sintorra's next upward attack. "Good, good!" Master and apprentice duelled. "You are a fine duellist - I had believed that Namialus' blasted religion produced peacemakers, not fighters."

"Peace is only a point of view," he replied. "Power was always Namialus' aim. No one can want peace with a blade like the Namaru." Their blades continued to meet.

"And all of you allowed his fall?" asked Sintorra. Only the way of the Sith worked as far as she could see - no one could help one another in the galaxy.

"He fell when the Jedi betrayed him," explained Sadun. To him, Namialus had fallen very early on.

"So it's my fault that he fell?" proudly proclaimed Sintorra. She was responsible for Namialus leaving the order - she had planned it. Foreseeing his potential, she ordered her then apprentice Kluros to force Namialus out, and they succeeded.

"You - you were Kluros' Master?" Only then did Sadun realize how far his training would go.

"Who else? Did you think it was him by himself? Kluros is a fool. He was naught but a pawn to me, a smart one, and independent nonetheless, but he did whatever I asked him without question." Sintorra knew that Sadun would be different. "Even when he massacred all his rivals, he did not come and kill me, out of _honour_. Honour is nothing to a Sith - remember that, my apprentice."

"Yes, Master," he said, smiling as they duelled.

"Transfers." No one could have imagined such power. "The control of the mind." Only a Sith could believe it. "The manipulation of thoughts." Only Kluros could execute his plan. "The manipulation of _morality._"

"Master?" asked Soraz.

"The Jedi Order will fall from within its own halls," said Kluros. "With the Namaru, Namialus created his own downfall, and the downfall of his allies, and the downfall of the Republic."

"What will you have us do, Master?" asked Soraz.

"You?" He turned to Soraz. "You will do nothing. The Jedi will destroy themselves," he began. "Using the Namaru, I can manipulate a group of them. Knowing the Jedi, they will create a task force to destroy us, led by Namialus. But why allow this to happen, why allow them to wreck our great fortress, when we can wreck them before they arrive? This Namaru will change a select few by my choice. I will plant seeds of the Dark Side within them, and their allegiance will lie with me. Their pasts will die. Their minds will die. They, as Jedi, will die. They will fight the Jedi as Jedi and deal a blow against the Order. Once a number of the Jedi die, we will muster our own troops - although limited - to attack. Then the Temple will burn."

"How will we make the Jedi ours?" asked Dsak, this time.

"To the Temple we must go," smiled Kluros. Even as a Sith, he missed the Jedi home.

"Namialus!" called Nur, running to catch up with the man.

Turning to Nur, Namialus said, "I need you to gather a task force of Jedi. We must fly to Korriban."

"Namialus, we killed the Sith years ago, Amona and I. They're dead - Korriban has fallen," Nur informed Namialus. The War of Korriban was a damaging one. He still remembered how the Force itself had screamed during the battles.

"Don't be so naive like your old Council, Master," Namialus said, referring to the old Jedi Council that had expelled him years ago, "if you value the Order, you must mount an offensive."

Nur then realized what Namialus had meant. "They have the Namaru, don't they?! The Sith have the Namaru. You lost the most powerful item in the universe, Namialus, didn't you?!" In the wrong hands, that weapon could destroy planets.

"I didn't lose it, I just- they took it from me, see?" Namialus attempted to explain, but his old Master would never listen. Namialus was known for being quite reckless as a young Jedi.

"Do you know what this means? This could destroy everything - the Sith could take Coruscant easily!" Nur was horrified at the mere thought of it.

"And that's exactly why we need to take it before they take us, right, Nur?" Nur attempted to make a statement, but Namialus cut in, "Right, now assemble a group of your finest fighters. We fly to Korriban in the morning!" Namialus ran off.

Nur had not prepared for another war. The War of Korriban should have ended the Sith completely, at least that's what they believed it would do. He turned to Amona, who stood beside him. "I'm sorry, but, you heard him."

"I'll prepare the guards-" Amona noticed Alistair limping towards the two. "Don't you dare tag along," she spat.

"Master!" called a female from across the hall. Nur turned, knowing the sweet voice that greeted him. It was Jalonya Paradell, a Jedi Master and Council Member. The apprentice that Nur took after Namialus left the Order, Jalonya had become his closest friend.

"Yes, Jal?" _Jal_ was her nickname, but only Nur had the right to call her that.

"Some guy in a grey robe is going around saying 'war is coming.' He's insane, right?" laughed Jal. She was always more light-hearted than Nur, and Nur was in need of that in the current situation.

Nur shut his eyes and leaned against the wall. Turning to Lu, he said, "Are you sure he hasn't gone crazy?" Lu, also confused, only stared. Namialus was crazy.

"Ha, I knew it. No war's coming," smiled Jal.

"Er- actually," Nur interjected solemnly, "we fly to Korriban in the morning." Nur knew she would not take the news lightly - Jal's brother had fallen there by the blade of an old Sith Lady named Khyros. Jal only stared.

"But-" she gasped, "they're dead. The Sith- we killed them, they're gone, Master, aren't they, Master?" Jal, despite being a Master, found it difficult to hide her feelings. She was still young, after all, but was made Master for extraordinary deeds in the battles of Korriban under Nur's teachings.

"I'm so worry," whispered Nur, holding her in his arms as they walked away.

Lu, Amona, and Alistair stood in the hall. "Well isn't this marvelous!" said Amona angrily, turning to Lu. "Well, I have to go gather my guards. Romith!" Amona called, strolling away.

"Yeah, another war, great," said Alistair, and he began limping to his quarters. Amona rolled her eyes at the doctor on her way to the security rooms. Lu chose to follow Giovani instead.

Catching up, Lu was curious as to why Amona harboured such dark feelings for Alistair. She grabbed the doctor's shoulders to stop him. "Doctor, may I inquire as to why my friend, Amona, does not seem to enjoy your presence?"

Alistair stopped. "She can tell you herself. Just ask her about the Seven Tombs." He limped once more.

Lu stared.


	7. Chapter 7: Sith and Jedi

"Soraz, you must stay here," ordered Kluros. "Only Dsak and I will visit the Temple. This will be a short mission - we do not want to start a battle."

"Master, I can help you," Soraz urged, disappointed at the rejection.

"You must guard the Order. Our objective is simple, we shan't be long," Kluros walked up the landing ramps. Dsak followed, exchanging a glance at Soraz.

Soraz was fiercely loyal to his great Master, and no matter what, he obeyed each of his wishes. Dsak, Soraz knew, was different. Dsak wanted success for himself - or, at least, for himself and Soraz. They shared similar goals and aimed to succeed together. Together, that is, until one would kill the other for the throne. Soraz even believed that Dsak would attempt to kill Kluros eventually - Dsak could not understand loyalty. All he could understand was death, and Soraz smiled knowing that eventually, when the apprentice gained the Namaru, Dsak would be given death.

"Here." Sintorra held her hand out to Sadun. A lightsaber sat in it. It was long with leather straps, and ended with a short curve. Sadun could not recognize it - it was not the blade Sintorra wielded against him.

Sadun gladly took it from her. "Thank you, Master, but, only one?" He had become accustomed to wielding two blades.

"Do you object? If you would like another lightsaber, go to the tombs and find another one yourself. I'll wait here." Sintorra sat upon a grave and began to think. "Don't be long," she said. This would be a good training experience for her apprentice - he needed to now learn independence.

Obeying his Master, Sadun silently marched out of his Sintorra's tomb and into the darkness of Korriban. Night had fallen, which made the Sith planet especially hard to navigate through. The winds were rough and filled with dust. Needing light, he ignited the blade. The red glow was beautiful to the Sith - it reminded them of blood. Sadun strolled through the storm.

After what seemed like hours, Sadun sensed a nearby presence. "Halt!" Out of the dust emerged two men. They were covered in a black tunic with pieces of armor throughout and a black helmet. "You are an unidentified Sith. Under the law of Emperor Kluros, you will be destroyed." They ignited their crimson pikes, which were similar to the Jedi Temple Guards' weapons. Sadun smiled. He had hoped his black robes would hide him, but then again, he was shining his lightsaber. Anyone could have seen it.

When Sadun made no motion to surrender, the troopers moved closer. "We order you to surrender your weapon."

"Here!" Sadun shouted, and out of his back he revealed a dagger. He threw the old Nami dagger into the trooper's skull. One fell. The other, in fear of Sadun, stood in ready position but could not move.

"Halt!" he ordered once more. Sadun laughed, and into the trooper's head went in another Nami dagger, from what seemed like nowhere. Sadun walked over the bodies and into the night, leaving his old weapons - and with them, his past - behind.

Razmus knew how foolish he was for flying a Sith ship into Coruscant's atmosphere - the Jedi would shoot him down without hesitation. At least Razmus was a little bored.

"Captai-!" called Sergeant Romith, inside the security room.

"-you don't have to shout!" interrupted Amona, eyeing the viewscreens. "What the heck is happening.." she whispered. "It's another Sith ship, but smaller than the last and probably less damaging. Let's try to establish communications with it this time and see if it has come in peace too."

She held the comlink and spoke into it. "This is Captain Marose of the Temple Guard - who are you?" Silence. "I repeat, this is Captain Marose of the Temple Guard. Who are you?"

"I come in peace," it replied. The voice was sly.

"Who are you?" Amona felt as if she could recognize the speaker.

"Ah, Captain Marose, it has been a while." The voice still did not answer the question. Amona was confused, but also suspicious. She recognized the voice but also wasn't sure.

"Quit dodging the question - who are you? Speak or we'll shoot!" Amona's voice was louder now.

"Whatever happened to the Jedi's peace?" Still no real answer - was the Sith in a position to play around?

"That's it!" Amona motioned for the guards to prepare.

"I am Lord Razmus of the Old Sith Order." Amona was then silenced. It could not be.

Dropping her comlink, she shouted to her guards, "Boys, let's go!" The guards dashed through the halls, igniting their blades. Romith and several guards followed.

Leaning on the wall, Nur watched them run past him as he spoke to Jalonya. "Captain Marose, what's it now?" he called.

"Another Sith ship!" she shouted. "Yes, I said Sith!" The surrounding Jedi each ignited their lightsabers at the very word and followed Amona outside. The ship had already landed as Amona and her troops arrived. An Elomin in dark robes stood in front of it leaning on a staff. He smiled at the oncoming crowd.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting such a welcome," Razmus began.

"Put your weapon down. You are under arrest," Amona ordered. Razmus would be brought to justice for the crimes he committed against the Jedi in the past, Amona would make sure of it.

"You don't even know why I'm here," he said, pretending to be shocked.

"Wait, before you go on arresting him, let's see what he wants," said a voice from the crowd. Namialus emerged. Nur and Lu followed.

"He deserves nothing but death, so zip it and let me arrest him!" Amona was not in the mood for further nonsense.

"I have come to aid you against Emperor Kluros." Everyone was silenced by the proposition.

"Aid?" Namialus asked. Sith aiding Jedi? It was unheard of.

"Kluros wanted me dead on Korriban soon after I met him once more, with his newfound Namaru." Razmus made sure not to tell them that Kluros wanted him dead _right_ when he returned - he needed to pretend that he knew some of the Emperor's plans. In reality, he knew nothing.

"You can't seriously be negotiating with a Sith Lord!" said Amona. No one listened.

"I can share his plans with you, or, if you'd like, listen to the Captain and kill me. Your choice." Razmus knew they wouldn't be killing him anytime soon - his foresight had assured himself of that.

"Now this is quite a bargain!" laughed a female Jedi Knight named Soria Toan from the crowd. Nur replied with a stern glance.

"Fine. We'll let you in if you help us," agreed Namialus. Razmus was shocked at such a quick agreement, but then again, Namialus was in desperate need of the Namaru. And he was not a Jedi.

"So be it," Razmus smiled and walked towards the crowd. "I am one of you now."

Nur did not trust the Sith Lord. "But he's a Sith!"

"And you're a Jedi," said Namialus, walking away alongside Razmus. To him, it made no difference. The crowd separated as Amona, Alistair, and Lu were left.

"Oh, heck, why not! Let's start hiring bounty hunters too!" Amona knew this would not end well.


	8. Chapter 8: An Attack at the Heart

"How much longer?" Kluros asked the pilot. The endless travelling had made Kluros tiresome. Out of Razmus, Khyros, and himself, Kluros was always the pilot. But his old age paired up with his rising rank left him little time to fly, and he didn't miss it anymore. The last time he had piloted a ship was against the Jedi forces attacking Korriban, but he was shot down, and, out of his own shallow idea of failing the Sith Order, he chose never to fly again.

"Not much, my lord," replied the pilot.

Kluros turned to the centre of the ship, where Dsak stood alongside two acolytes. Holding out the plans, Kluros spoke to his fighters. "We must be swift. We will enter from one of the balconies - a full and sudden attack. There will be noise and they will come quickly, but our plan will not take long. We will be out before a true fight begins. All you have to do is distract them while I use this-" he held out the Namaru, "against them."

"And what if a fight begins?" Dsak asked. He longed for another duel.

"Use no more force than necessary," Kluros replied, returning to the cockpit. To Dsak, necessary force was killing each and every Jedi.

Amona watched the dark Coruscant sky on her balcony. Her shift had ended and she had desperately needed a break. A lot had happened in the past two days - more than what had happened in the past few years. Not all of it was pleasant, either. Razmus had returned, and Amona despised the Elomin. She predicted that he would not be the only Sith coming. For so long, the Jedi Order believed that the Sith were dead, dead because of the war on Korriban, because of their efforts, but then Namialus returned. Because of him Amona knew they were back and stronger than ever. But at least Lu was back. Yes, Lu was back. That was good.

"Amona." Lu said, standing behind the Captain in the doorway.

Amona turned, smiling at the droid. "Yes?" She always enjoyed Lu's presence.

"I must speak with you." Lu, on the other hand, had a more urgent tone.

"What about?"

"The Battle of the Seven Tombs." Lu was sudden in speech. Time was precious to her - feelings were not. At least not to a droid.

Amona was silent, knowing this discussion would eventually have to happen. Turning back to watch the speeders fly from one building to another, she begin to wonder. The citizens of Coruscant all had their own lives, something Amona never had the opportunity to feel. She was always lonely. She then noticed a child laughing with his mother atop a speeder while a man drove the family to the Opera. The man was probably the father. Amona smiled, too. Her childhood was never like that. Well, it was, with Lu, but then Lu was pushed off a ship by her abusive father. And then she was alone, a young child travelling with her smuggling father who would rather spend time sending spices here and there than with his own daughter. She _killed_ the man because of that. One night, he had returned to the ship after a day of drinking at the cantina, determined to find an excuse to beat his daughter about. He had lost a game of sabaac at the cantina and claimed it was her fault, that he was too busy thinking about her while he played. After all, he was drunk. He kicked Amona repeatedly, until, having enough, she grabbed his pistol and shot him right in the heart. He fell and died immediately, but Amona was never sure that he even realized that she was the one who ended his life. She left the ship behind and joined the Temple Guard at a mere age of fifteen, and the rest of her life was devoted to keeping the peace. Her past was lonely.

"Amona?" Lu still stood, wondering about her friend's sudden silence.

"You're probably wondering why I hate Alistair, aren't you?" Ever since that battle, Amona was disgusted by the doctor.

"Yes." Lu was honest.

Amona did not waste any time, beginning with, "He killed my men. The idiot killed my men." At this point, Amona did not realize that Alistair himself was listening to the conversation from behind the wall. Her eventual shouts made it easier for the man to eavesdrop. "He was a fool, and he killed my men!"

"Amona , please do lower your voi-"

"He killed my men! Romith was the only survivor, and that's why he's Sergeant! No one was left that day, no one except the doctor and Romith! Alistair was the one who led my troops at the Seven Tombs during the assault on Korriban, and maybe I was a bigger idiot for letting him do that!" Amona began to feel tears in her eyes.

"And where were you?"

"I was sent alongside Nur and Jal to destroy a group of escaping Sith. Yeah, we attacked, killed, I know, the whole assault was against the Jedi way, but I don't care. At least they were dealt with." The Captain believed that what needed to be done _had_ to be done, without needless thought.

"But what about Alistair?"

"Since my mission was smaller and less difficult, I gave Alistair my guard force for his battle. The Seven Tombs was a hideout of Razmus's, a key point on Korriban, and Alistair was sent to capture it. They fought, but his stupid strategies decimated my troops. He's not a fighter." Amona, on the other hand, was.

"And Razmus won?" asked Lu.

"Razmus was not easily dealt with, but his troops overcame and destroyed my guards until only Romith was left alongside Alistair, and the two stood against Razmus and some other Sith. They were surely going to get killed but Neo and some other Jedi came in and saved them. Maybe he should've died." Amona truly believed that Alistair deserved to die that day - a warrior goes down with his men. She would've died that day.

"Amona, we mustn't say that," urged Lu.

"I came back and saw the bodies. My family - my only family - was killed that day. Because of him." She blamed Alistair fully for the losses. "Razmus was shot down too, but his body was never found. So I guess he never died! And now even the Sith's allowed to walk in our halls, after killing us Jedi!" Amona was reduced to cries, laying on Lu's shoulder. "And that's why I can't even look at Alistair, he killed my only family. The fool's the reason they died."

From behind the wall, Alistair limped away with heavy guilt. Amona then heard his steps.

"There it is," hissed Dsak. The Temple was straight ahead - his for the taking.

"Prepare yourselves," ordered Kluros to the others. "Hover over that balcony," he ordered the pilot, "we'll jump from there."

"Yes, my lord," said the pilot, pressing a button to open the ramp from below. The Sith then stood on the lowered floor awaiting the appearance of the balcony.

With a head on her shoulder to console, Lu noticed a familiar ship in the array of passing speeders. "Amona," she said to her child, "is that... another Sith ship?"

Amona quickly turned to see what her friend was talking about - and she was right. "You've got to be joking!" Amona shouted, raising her comlink. "Romlink, get the guards to my position - now!"

Blaster bolts sizzled against the balcony as it cracked and fell to the ground below. Amona and Lu dashed into the safety of the Temple as the balcony crumbled away - in its place was a ramp. On the ramp were Sith.

"Stop right there!" Amona ordered them, holding out her pike in ignition. Lu unsheathed her blade. They stood in front of the broken opening. Lu knew exactly who they were - she had the previous misfortune of meeting them during the fall of the Nami.

"Ah, the famous Captain Marose, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Kluros laughed with the Namaru in his hand. Dsak ignited his lightsaber beside him.

"Oh shut it, Kluros!" Amona said, running to the Sith.

"The brave ones always die first," smiled Kluros. "Take her, Dsak, and I will deal with our task." As Amona reached the Sith, Kluros leapt over her and met Lu. Amona's pike clashed with Dsak's saber.

Lu and Kluros met with their blades. "It's also a pleasure to see you again, Lu, slave of Namialus," Kluros cackled. Silently, Lu replied with a kick to his knee. He winced and tripped. "Stupid droid!" With a wave of his hand, Lu was pushed backwards into a nearby wall, and a lamp shattered from the collision. Sparks flew.

A group of Jedi quickly appeared in front of Kluros. "Halt!" they ordered, igniting their lightsabers.

"Perfect," he smiled. Pointing his Namaru towards them, a beam of red zapped each one. The Jedi screamed as their heads shone with red and each slowly fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Kluros turned to escape the fight - his mission was finished as soon as it had begun.

Three Sith circled Amona. Underneath his mask, Dsak smiled at his prey. Amona twirled her pike in reply and aimed for his head, but the assassin parried the attack. "Kill her!" he ordered the acolytes that stood behind her.

"No!" shouted Alistair himself, as out of his cane appeared a lightsaber hilt, and the blue blade blocked the crimson sabers behind Amona. Struggling to push them away from Amona, he used all his strength. The two Jedi fighters stood back-to-back to fight off the Sith.

"Dsak, let's go!" called Kluros from behind the large duel.

"You're not going anywhere, Kluros!" said none other than Namialus himself, marching into the hall. He saw the shining Namaru in the Sith's hands - it was still as beautiful as ever. Out of the Nami's hands a shot of grey lightning was blasted towards the Sith. Kluros defended with the Namaru, capturing the lightning as it surrounded the blade. Shooting it back at Namialus, the weakened Creator flew backwards into the hallway. Realizing how weak Namialus had become, Kluros contemplated finishing him off then and there, but the plan was stopped by the appearance of Jalonya and Romith from behind the fallen enemy. He didn't want to make the short assault a large battle, and, disappointed, he turned to Dsak.

Amona and Alistair fought back to back - and both rather enjoyed it. Amona held off Dsak while Alistair fought off the two acolytes. Amona, despite not having the Force on her side, was a formidable opponent to the Kubaz assassin, much to his shock. The doctor, on the other hand, was an aging healer. He was strong enough to defend Amona, but no more. Alistair lifted his blade, feigning an attack on the two acolytes but instead held it backwards to block Dsak's blade from above Amona. Understanding Alistair's plan, Amona twirled her pike around the doctor and slashed it at the shocked acolytes, then twisted and kicked a distracted Dsak to the floor. Alistair finished his attack by bringing back his blade to meet the head of one of the acolytes - the other already lay on the ground. Both Jedi then turned to a fallen Dsak. "Dsak, now!" Kluros ordered from behind, and Dsak, responding to his Master's orders, jumped over Alistair and Amona onto the ramp. Disappointed that they would not be his prey, he vowed that the woman's head would soon be his. In Dsak's place appeared a red bolt from Kluros, exploding the ground where Amona and Alistair stood as they rolled away from the blazing attack. Kluros leapt into the leaving ship, and the shuttle quickly hovered away.

Amona hastily ran to the broken wall to watch the shuttle fly into space. Hoping it could still be brought down if she called her snipers on time, she knew that time had ran out. The Sith had escaped, with success.

"What happened here?" appeared Razmus, leaning on his staff with a smile. He had made sure not to let Kluros see him.

Amona hated the voice. "It was you, wasn't it?" Amona spat at him, rushing towards the Elomin. "You brought them here, Sith! I should just kill you right here," she began by holding the pike towards him, "and end it right now!"

"Amona, no!" shouted Nur, arriving to place his hand on her weapon, lowering it. She turned away in disgust.

"You'll regret this! When you're dead, dying, you'll regret trusting him!" Amona shouted at the Grandmaster.

"Now now, you shouldn't be disrespecting a Jedi," said Razmus. "Especially when you _aren't_ one."

Amona slowly turned to him. "_What _did you say?" Razmus merely smiled in response. "Are you saying that I shouldn't be talking to a Jedi because I'm _not _one? Is that it? Well, here's a newsflash for you, you aren't one either, with your horned-head and stupid staff, so I'm going to tell you this; _shut_ it!" She trotted away in abhorrence, to meet a fallen Lu. In the distant hallway, she noticed Alistair watching her. She subtly smiled as she helped the droid to her feet.

"Kluros came here for a reason - but what was it?" asked Namialus, shrugging away his injuries.

"I know." Razmus, this time, truly did know - he watched as the group of Jedi was shot down by the Namaru. It made sense with the transfers Kluros mentioned to the Elomin. "Kluros came here to destroy us from the _inside._"

"I don't know if you noticed," Amona interruped, "but they attacked from the _outside._"

Razmus ignored her. After all, to him she was just a foolish human, blind to the Force. She was inferior. "He attacked a group of Jedi with nothing less than the Namaru itself. I saw the attack but not _who_ was attacked. Nevertheless, the point is that their minds have been infiltrated. Because of the seeds of the Dark Side planted by Kluros, those Jedi that were attacked are dead, their bodies now hosts for the Emperor's plans. He mentioned the plan before he attacked me. I was meant to be his experiment. But the Jedi now are, and these new killers walk among you. I suspect they will mindlessly attack the Jedi from within - successfully ending the war before it even starts. I guess, if we are to survive, we must find these Jedi-turned-Sith quickly."


	9. Chapter 9: The Method

Namialus turned to Lu immediately. They silently understood what was meant - it would be a repeat of the Sith attack on the Nami, when the Sith defeated the order through deceit and manipulation. Bulla, Soraz, and Dsak - destroyers of the Nami, or perhaps it was the Nami themselves who destroyed each other under the Sith's guidance, had managed the destruction of the ordeer. "No, we cannot reuse that horrible method!" cried Lu aloud to a silent Namialus. It had pained her to watch her order burn just weeks before.

"But it's the only way," replied Namialus. He knew no other approach to this Sith attack.

"What method?" asked Amona. She spoke for the whole group.

"Well.." began Namialus, also fearful of reusing the method.

"We mustn't tell them!" Lu begged. Sharing the horrible secret would only spoil the galaxy further - no one should follow that failed example.

"We have to, Lu," replied Namialus. "It's the only way." Turning to the others, he said "this is a method we used the last time the Sith used a plan like this, on the Nami. Each day, the group would discuss who they believe is Sith. At the end, the person with the most votes would be taken in for a ritual to find his or her allegiance." Namialus left out the last part - it wasn't very pleasant.

"But the ritual, it killed them!" Lu could never bear the past rituals, believing they were evil and against everything the Nami stood for, but everyone followed Namialus to their deaths.

"Wait a second - your method destroyed the Order, correct? And you want to repeat it here?" Amona was confused by what was, to her, Namialus's stupidity. "No thanks," Amona defended Lu.

"Do you have a better idea?" interrupted Nur.

Amona was flabbergasted at his response. "Are you seriously suggesting we go ahead with this? Do you want to kill us? Or better yet, do you want us to kill each other?"

"Again, do you have a better idea?" Nur repeated.

"Nur, you can't be serious." Amona was astonished.

"She's right - we can't kill each other," Alistair defended Amona once more.

"Do you have a better idea?" Jal repeated her Master's words, this time to the doctor.

"No, but I'd rather not kill each other!" shouted Amona.

"We would gladly die to defend the Order, Captain!" replied Jalonya. "I don't know if you would, but then again, perhaps that's because you're not a Jedi."

Amona turned to the young woman. "_What_ are you implying? Are you saying I wouldn't die for this Order? Are you saying I never fought for this Order, hm?" Amona had had it with all this nonsense. "Well, I led the Assault on Korriban, young lady! I risked my life to destroy the Sun Fortress, to kill Sintorra, all that fun stuff! So don't tell me I'm not willing to die just because I don't have the Force, or your fancy robes, or your lightsabers! Because we're no different, you and I." Amona had always been louder than most - and stronger.

"Marose, shouting at everyone isn't going to make this galaxy a better place," sneered Razmus. Amona ignored the annoying Sith, rolling her eyes instead.

"Nur, gather the Jedi in a room. The discussion must begin soon," Namialus solemnly ordered. The group left - Lu, Amona, and Alistair were the only ones still standing in the destroyed hall.

"We have to stop them!" Amona argued. She would not allow the Order that she had protected for so long be destroyed by its own foolishness.

"We can't," said Lu gravely, and with a lowered head she followed the others. She knew what her role would be this time.

Amona and Alistair stood in awkward silence side by side. "Um - well - I have to - um," began Alistair, awkwardly finding an excuse to walk away.

"Yeah - me - um, me too," replied Amona, not as hateful against the man, and the two separated in separate directions.

"Soon, it will begin," smiled Kluros atop his throne. Soraz and Dsak stood beside him as the Sith watched their Emperor. "Razmus will be found along with Khyros and they will join Namialus - in death. All threats to our peace will soon be killed. For the Sith!" He held out his blade as the group chanted. "For the Sith! For the Sith! _Asha!_"

"_Asha!_" Turning away from basic, the Sith began to utter _Victory_ in the Sith tongue.

"_Asha!_"

"_ASHA!"_


	10. Chapter 10: It All Depends On Them

"And so begins the day." The group stood in a large room - it was empty, with only chairs to occupy it. Namialus would not allow for any distractions.

"Um, what day?" interrupted a young Jedi named Neo. His head stood out of the crowd, being taller than most.

"Today, you will discuss amongst yourselves who you believe are the Sith. At the end, you will vote for one suspect, and we will take him or her from there. " Namialus instructed the group from the front, alongside Nur, Lu, and Amona. The orange sun of dawn crept through the windows, but the light would not light the room for long. Darkness was coming.

"What do you mean - Sith?!" asked a Pacitthip, named Tordo - the Jedi standing in the group did not know why they were grouped there.

"There are Sith among you, and you have to find them." Namialus could only say so much in fear of revealing any useful information to the Sith ears within the group.

Fear took hold of the group. "But what if we accidentally kill a Jedi?" asked Jal.

Namialus did not reply. "A young woman once said that a Jedi would gladly die for the Order," Amona instead spoke, eyeing Jal. The young Jedi lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Begin the discussion," Nur ordered. The Jedi turned to each other in silence. Lu turned to Amona and frowned (if a droid could frown).

Of the many speeders and starships flying over the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, not many passengers would have noticed the ghostly presence standing above the Temple. None were meant to notice them, either, as the figures did all that they could to ensure that none would find them. Not even their master could see them.

"Do we help them?" asked one of the white figures.

"No," replied another, who sat with his feet dangling over the edge. "We can't - it's their decision. It's the will of the Force."

"But, Whitaker, what if they die all over again? What if they make the same mistakes we did?" A younger voice asked. "If they fail, we won't be able to live again."

"It's the will of the Force that we died, Zalian, and it'll be the will of the Force if we're allowed to live again." Whitaker was always wise, despite his young age. Knowing that their master, Namialus, had always agreed with Whitaker the most, the group chose to follow him.

"It all depends on them."


	11. Chapter 11: First Blood

It had been a long day of discussion for the Jedi. While some spoke more than others, many had had their own opinions, and Soria Toan was, in an unfortunate way, the star of it all.

"You can't!" she begged, as she was shoved into the front of the group to face Namialus. "I'm loyal!"

After the losses that the old method with the Nami had caused, Namialus had become accustomed to the deaths of old friends, but knew that they were decided by the Force. "I'm so sorry, but Lu has calculated that you gained the majority of the votes."

"Don't blame this on Lu!" interjected Amona. She had never supported such violent ways inside the Temple she tried so hard to protect, but was outvoted by the other leaders. This time, she wouldn't let a Jedi fall. "It's Soria! She's our friend! She's still young, she's no Sith!"

"Amona, this is not your decision," replied Nur, who, despite trusting his old apprentice Namialus fully, had difficulty accepting the method. However, the Jedi Order was becoming desperate and faced extinction.

"And it wasn't Soria's decision to be forced into this either!" Amona would never stop fighting.

"But-!"

"No, Captain Marose, I have to go," said Soria, still managing a grin on her face. No matter whatever hardship the young Jedi Knight had faced, she would always find time to smile. "Guess I'll go out with a bang."

"I'm so sorry," whispered Namialus, as a bolt of lightning hit Soria. She fell onto her back, unconscious, but still smiling. "Lu and I will take care of this," said Namialus, kneeling by Soria's feet. Lu, silently, kneeled by her face. She could not refuse.

"You're a murderer!" shouted Amona. "You're a murderer, and you're going to be the reason the Jedi fall, not the Sith!"

Namialus accepted that truth long ago - but continued with the task.

After days of travelling, Sadun had reached his destination. Standing in front of a large cliff, Sadun counted seven large doors. Built of rock, they guarded a dark tunnel into the cliff, and on each were inscribed different pieces of Sith writing. The ancient Sith language was foreign to the Nautolan, but one word stood out. _Siqsa. Demon._

Predicted that behind each door was a tomb, Sadun chose the nearest and, using the Force, forced it open. It shook to reveal a small place, large enough for one man to walk through. Sadun began his journey.

Soria Toan. Young Jedi Knight. The diplomat. Humourous. All those words meant nothing anymore, as Soria floated in the middle of the room, held up by the ritual Namialus and Lu were conducting. Like Namialus and Lu, Soria also shown silver, but was unconscious throughout the experience. Sadly, she would never wake up again.

"_Dwomutsiqsa!_" shouted Namialus from his silver mouth, which translated to _summon demon._ Lu refused to utter those words, and unlike the past Nami who were possessed by Namialus' power during their own rituals, Lu was Namialus' equal, and still retrained control of herself. She refused to summon a demon, when there were no demons that night. Soria stopped shining silver, and instead, she glowed blue.

"Do you see what you've done?!" cried Amona from beside Alistair, understanding what the blue meant. "She's a Jedi!" Namialus and Lu slowly lowered the body of Soria Toan, who was unable to survive the ritual. None could, after all. "Do you see what you've done?!"

"It was a mistak-" begged Namialus, recovering from the Force.

"It was no mistake at all, we all knew she wasn't really a Sith! It's just that no one was brave enough to stop you!" Once Amona began her rants, no one would be able to stop her. "No one would go against you, creator of our destruction!"

"Why didn't you?" said Razmus, suddenly, with a smug smile on his face. "Why didn't you stop him? Judging by what you're saying, you could have saved Soria's life."

Amona did not turn to the mocking Elomin, instead lowering her hand to reach her pike. "_Shut_ it," she ordered. She was giving him one chance.

The Sith would not stop there. "Why didn't you save Soria's life?" Razmus said once more, mocking the Captain.

Rage overcame the Captain. "Oh, you git!" Quickly grasping her weapon, Amona dashed to the Sith and ignited, aiming for his head.

"Amona!" called Nur, but Lu pretended to accidently shove herself into the Grandmaster to stop him from saying anything further - she supported Amona, and even hoped that Razmus would die then and there.

However, the Sith Master would not be so easily defeated. Without igniting his staff, he twirled it to block the incoming attack, and threw the pike out of Amona's grip. As it clattered to the floor, he lit his weapon against her neck, and the smile on his face never vanished. "Hey!" shouted Alistair, and ignited his lightsaber and pointed it at Razmus' face. "Don't you dare touch her." Amona was shocked to find that it was Alistair, and no one else, that defended her.

Razmus, fearing mistrust from the Jedi, let the Captain go. "Now now, we wouldn't want the precious Captain of the Guard dead, now would we?" he grinned. As Amona lifted her pike, she was tempted to end his life once and for all.

"Let it go," Lu whispered, and walked away with Amona in silence. The Captain whispered a small "thank you" as she passed by the doctor, but none other than the doctor heard it.

Rodal Vess took a stroll through the Coruscant night. It was past midnight, but the day was long and the Devaronian did not need sleep - he needed a break. It was more discussion than he had endured for a long time, and being forced to converse with petty non-Devaronians was not something he enjoyed. He believed himself to be superior, despite his Jedi nature.

"The Devil is coming," whispered a citizen that passed by. Shocked by such a comment, Rodal turned to find who had said it, and although it was late at night, Coruscant was the planet that never slept. There were many people. Disgusted by the large crowd, Rodal took a quick turn into an alley to find true peace.

While the area that Rodal was travelling through was in close proximity to the Jedi Temple, it was old and obviously tired. These were dark times for the Republic Senate, but the citizens were the ones who paid the price. Some beggars asked for food while others pleaded for money, but Rodal brushed them off and continued to walk.

"Pl-plea-se, hel-hell-p," asked a robed figure that lay in front of Rodal, blocking his way. Sensing something familiar about the fallen man, Rodal noticed a lightsaber by his side. Using the Force to pull it towards himself, Rodal was shocked to realize it was being pulled back. "Jedi scum," spat the figure, grabbing the lightsaber from the air and igniting the blade. It shown blue, like any other Jedi, and Rodal, knowing that this was one of the fallen Jedi, leaped over the alley onto the rooftop of the building to his left, hoping the Sith would follow. He knelt by the railing and held his blaster, setting it for the kill.

However, the Sith was not a fool. Jumping to follow Rodal, the assassin instead threw his robe to trick the Devaronian into shooting that, as the Sith jumped for the kill. Rodal fell into the trap, and his blaster burned the flying robe, but killed nothing inside it. Rodal, temporarily confused, igniting his shoto and searched for the Sith. "Behind you," the assassin growled, and flipped above the Jedi. Their blades clashed, but the assassin had an advantage - being quicker than Rodal, the saberlock did not last as the Sith swiftly twirled the blue shoto out of Rodal's hand and into the night. Lifting his own saber, the Sith slashed Rodal across the chest. Rodal gasped as his breathing became difficult, and fearfully felt the wound. It was life-threatening, and not even the famous Dr. Giovani could treat it. Not that he would have the chance, either, as the assassin kicked Rodal over the railing and into the alley below.

"As you may know," began Namialus-

"We killed a Jedi, Soria, ourselves," said Nur, ignoring Namialus. "And we lost another in the night." The other Jedi did not know of Rodal's death, but Republic guards had informed Amona in the morning when they found the body. "Rodal Vess, the famous Knight, was killed by a lightsaber last night. We can only presume it was the Sith themselves. Both Soria and Rodal, I am sorry to say, were loyal Jedi. Now, we can't let another one die, so I urge you to find the Sith and stop our destruction as soon as possible. You may discuss." Nur wasted no time on mourning over the two dead Knights - they were desperate and losing, and needed to act swiftly.

As the Jedi began discussion after their first defeat, Namialus withdrew from the crowd to admire the Coruscant skies, but the beauty was nothing to him. This would not end well, he knew, and everyone but him would pay the price.


	12. Chapter 12: The Devil in the Tomb

Si-Donn was dead. Murdered by a demon that was created on Ilum, Si-Donn was gone. In his place stood Sadun, a devil created through sin to destroy his former friends. To Sadun, there were only two types of people in the galaxy; his followers and his enemies. Most people were his enemy, and that meant he would have to kill to find more followers. His enemies were the reasons for his visit to the Seven Tombs that day - he needed a weapon to kill them.

Of course, weapons were scattered everywhere across the halls. Weapons and bodies. Spotting a nearby lightsaber pike, Sadun grabbed it to find, to his shock, a rotting hand still holding on to it. Dropping it in disgust, Sadun continued his travels through the tombs to find the perfect weapon.

There was obvious bloodshed in the tomb - Sadun could sense as much. Screams of the past still echoed through the rooms whispering orders and battle cries. "_Romith!_" He heard someone beg for life, begging for help, but there would be no answer. "_Filth,_" spat another voice, more wretched than the last, as a sound of crushing bones filled the hall. Without thought, the Nautolan activated his lightsaber, despite knowing he was alone. "_Lord Razmus, they are attacking,_" Sadun turned once more in search of the source, but of course, there was no one. Sadun was utterly alone, like he always was, and it felt better that way. "_Hello_, _doctor,_" laughed the same voice, among the sounds of two lightsabers crashing.

Lightsabers had always fascinated Sadun. Under his old order, Sadun was stuck with mere swords that were weak against a lightsaber. Lord Namialus had probably done so to ensure no rebellion against him, thought Sadun. Imagining himself clashing with Kluros with his own lightsaber, he enjoyed the idea of beheading Kluros in front of the Emperor's army. It would happen, he swore. "_Retreat!_" suddenly called another voice, as Sadun heard running footsteps trot by him. Alarmed by the loud sounds, Sadun tripped on a nearby figure and confusingly waved his lightsaber in fear of any attackers. But again, Sadun was alone, haunted by only himself. Rushing to stand once more, the Sith felt what seemed to be a head, but was instead metallic. Lowering the lightsaber to light the figure, Sadun realized it was just a Sith warrior of old.

A warrior. A warrior should always have a weapon. Sadun immediately began searching the body of the warrior. Covered in heavy armor, the dead warrior was difficult to search through, but luckily, lightsabers were always hung on the outside, and Sadun quickly found one lying under the body. Using all his strength to heave the huge mass from above the hilt, Sadun grabbed his second new weapon and let the body go.

This hilt was thicker than the lightsaber Sintorra had given him, Sadun noticed. As he examined it, he found that it was obviously used by the armored warrior, being somewhat larger than the average hilt. However, it fit his purposes well.

_Skrrrrt!_ Abruptly, Sadun was caught by an invisible force. The pain was excruciating, and Sadun felt it coming from his own head. He placed his hands on it to end the pain, but there was no use. He stumbled to the floor and lay there, screaming and throbbing from the hurt.

_My apprentice is in trouble._ Sintorra's eyes widened as she awoke from her meditation. _My apprentice is in trouble._ The words pulsed through her mind. _Sadun is in trouble. _Too soon.

"Yes, he is," said a voice, and Sintorra knew that it was Kluros speaking to her.

"Kluros, what a pleasant surprise," she replied. "It's been quite a while."

"So it has." Being Master and Apprentice, Sintorra and Kluros had a mental link. Curiously, to Sintorra's surprise, it hadn't died yet. "I see that you have replaced me."

"Replaced you?" asked Sintorra. "How could one replace something that was never there?"

"What do you mean, Master?" Kluros said. Still a fool he was, Sintorra thought, and he even still called her by her title; Master.

"Still a fool, as always," laughed Sintorra. She began to rush the conversation. "Do you not realize that I merely used you? No Dark Lady of the Sith would ever choose _you_ as an apprentice - you were but a slave."

Outraged by the insults, Kluros said, "I should've killed you when I had the chance!"

"Yes, you should have," Sintorra replied. Before Kluros could say anything further, she severed their old bond. It was unsafe to still be linked to such a powerful madman - he could've found her. She should've ended the conversation far sooner.

Sintorra relaxed. Sadun was powerful, he would return soon.

Kluros spat in disbelief. He was the Emperor of Korriban, of the Sith, but still his Master ridiculed him? He had worked so hard to impress her over his years of training and still she did not care. He swore that she would die by his blade, but now that she had severed their bond it would be far more difficult to find her.

A thought then hit him. A new idea, one that he had never thought about. And he didn't enjoy thinking about it now. What if Sintorra never cared for his successes because she knew that, in the end, _he_ himself would not be the winner? It was common knowledge on Korriban that the great witch Sintorra had the gift of foresight, like Razmus, so what if she had known, all along, that Kluros would never be the one to win in the end? What if there was someone else that Sintorra needed Kluros to bring about? Kluros slouched back into the throne.

Sintorra always knew that he would die.

Sadun lay on the ground, writing and scratching in pain. He rested on a puddle of blood. Feeling a sudden tear in his head, he was shocked to know that it came from nothing at all, nothing had hit him, but blood continued to ooze out of it. The tear happened as if naturally, but why?

"Hello, old friend." With mindless instinct, Sadun grasped both the hilts against the voice. He knew exactly who had said it.

"Show yourself!" he shouted as blood continued to cover his head. "Show yourself! Namialus, show yourself!" His old master had come to Sadun.

"So be it, Si-Donn," Namialus replied.

"That name belongs to no one anymore!" Sadun shouted, in search of Namialus. He twisted and turned to find the man, but the hiss of a lightsaber igniting showed the way. Sadun saw Namialus himself, standing before him with, oddly, a crimson lightsaber in his hand. He held it in preparation for combat.

Sadun ignited both his lightsabers in reply. "Prepare to die, filth!" Sadun, growling, dashed to Namialus and wildly flung his lightsabers around the man to cut him, but Namialus twirled and parried the attacks. The master was far more experienced than Sadun, but the demon never stopped fighting.

Kicking the Sith away, Namialus used the Force to hurl a nearby rock against Sadun, but the animal slashed it in half. "Why are you on Korriban? Have you taken up the Dark Side?" shouted Sadun, questioning the crimson lightsaber Namialus held.

But Namialus did not reply, and silently duelled the Sith. Sadun savagely threw one hit after another against Namialus, in an attempt to overpower him. Eventually, he did so, and Namialus' lightsaber shattered as shards of flashing red were thrown around. Without thought, Sadun stabbed one of his lightsabers into Namialus' stomach, and slashed another against the man's face. The dying body tumbled backwards, and where Namialus' head was was a dying Kluros, and as the body touched the ground, Sadun stood in front of a dead Sintorra. Confused by the changes, he turned to escape the tomb, but a sound caught his attention. Sintorra reverted back to Namialus, and the body exploded into a pulsating white light that threw Sadun out of the tombs and into the night.

Retaking his lightsabers, Sadun stood outside of the tombs, where he began. Quickly lifting his hand to feel the tear on his head, there was nothing there.


	13. Chapter 13: Sorry

Tareth ignited his lightsaber in one hand and held his electrostaff in the other. He refused to go down without a fight. "I am a Jedi!" the Zabrak shouted to the surrounding crowd.

"That is for us to find out," Namialus replied, emerging in front of him, holding his hand at Tareth. "Master Vane, you have been convicted."

"Perhaps you should be the one convicted, you madman! You'll kill us all!" Tareth continued to shout.

Namialus bowed his head with guilt as he blasted Tareth with his lightning. The Zabrak was now prepared for the ritual, and Namialus and Lu took their positions to find his allegiance. Amona, who was against these methods, could not bear to watch the subsequent actions of Namialus. The door behind her slid open as she slipped out of the room, unseen by anyone.

Unseen by anyone except Alistair.

The doctor followed the Captain into the Temple halls, silently and with caution. Silence was a little difficult with his limping leg, but he tried as hard as he could. He preferred for this not to end up with another of Amona's screaming rants. "Master Alistair," smiled a passing Jedi, much to the doctor's disappointment. He faked a smile in return and prayed that Amona did not hear the greeting.

"It's you." Alistair stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening in embarrassment. She had seen him.

"Uh- well - I was- uh," Alistair looked for words to explain his presence to the Captain, but there were none. "I was just, uh, checking my cane," Alistair held it up and pretended to examine the wooden stick. Instead, he looked like an idiot.

Amona, for once, smiled at the man. "You can't watch it either?" She asked politely.

Alistair quit acting and tried to smile at Amona. "No, not really."

"Let's go to the courtyard," Amona said. She began to walk as Alistair followed.

The courtyard was located above the main floors of the Temple, at the same level where the spires began. Younglings would train there and some Jedi used the quiet gardens to meditate. It was a soothing area, especially at night, after the Younglings would be sleeping at their quarters. Amona sat on a bench and motioned for Alistair to have a seat beside her.

Both were at a loss of words, but Amona, being the louder of the two, decided to speak first. "So..." Actually, it was far more difficult than Amona imagined.

"I'm sorry," Alistair suddenly said.

Amona turned to him. The doctor didn't ever say much, so their first meeting alone was rather odd. "For what?"

"For you-know-what," he replied. Saying the actual words was rather difficult.

"Oh, for _that_," Amona obviously knew what he was talking about - the only reason Alistair followed her was to apologize. "Well, if you suppose I'm going to say 'it's alright,' right away, it's not."

Alistair knew she wouldn't be easy. "I understand."

"Good." Attempting to keep the seriousness in her tone, Amona found herself smiling rather than being angry. Alistair looked at her confusedly but was too afraid to say anything, until Amona burst out in laughter. She was laughing, quite loudly, too, and all Alistair could do was sit there confused. She continued to roar with laughter until she said, "you followed me all the way here just to say sorry? When you had all those years? You and me both know that's not the reason you're here!" And she still did not stop laughing.

"Well, yes, it's just-" Alistair began, "it's just that I knew I had to say sorry after your conversation with Lu a few nights ago. I heard you."

"You what?" Amona immediately stopped laughing. She had heard footsteps that night, but it could've been anyone, but it was Alistair eavesdropping?

"I -um," Alistair tried to explain, knowing how angry she'd be.

"You what?!"

"I listened to your conversation with Lu!" He had to say it.

"You what?! You're telling me that you were eavesdropping on us when there was a reason we were talking alone?!" Amona, once again, was filled with rage.

Alistair shifted away from the captain. "It's just- I had t-!"

"Do you know what privacy means, you git?!" She began to shout, without care for the nearby Jedi meditating.

Knowing he now had to leave, Alistair leaned on his cane and off the bench and tried to say "I'm sorry!" as he swiftly limped away in embarrassment.

"For once I thought you were a nice man, another friend I could have had, but no, you're just another Jedi!" She continued to shout after him. He tried to pay no attention as he escape the shouting barrage. He had failed, but at least he said sorry.

Amona returned to the Jedi room hoping that a Sith was finally caught. But her hope was met with another dead Jedi shining blue. "You killed another."

Nur, in an attempt to quickly end any arguments before they started, ordered the Jedi to go to their quarters. They would discuss again tomorrow.

"You killed another."

"Amona, please, not now," Nur begged as the Jedi slowly left.

"You killed another."

Namialus turned to her. "I'm sorry."

"Do you think saying sorry will bring them back?" said Amona to Namialus. Alistair, who still hadn't left the room, bowed his head in embarrassment, thinking of their earlier meeting.

Namialus left the room without a reply. Lu exchanged an apologetic glance at Nur and then followed Namialus.

"He's going to kill us all," Amona, this time, spoke to Nur, who had already reached the door.

"I know," he whispered, and escaped the dark room. She followed him, but a voice stopped her in front of the doorway.

"And you won't be able to protect them anymore," the voice hissed at her. It was Razmus, Amona knew, attempting to mock her. Being very close to shouting at him, she let go of her madness and silently left the room, ignoring the Elomin.

Being a little disappointed that she would not play with him, Razmus watched the windows. Coruscant, for once, was silent.

Behind the Elomin, he heard a group of lightsabers ignite. Bowing his head, he knew it was time. Turning to them, he held his staff ready for combat, and said, "Hello, Kluros."

The assassins, covered in robes, all uttered the same words. "I'm sorry," they said, in the voice of Kluros. He spoke to Razmus through the Namaru, mocking the Elomin.

Razmus pointed the staff at the group of evil Jedi. They moved closer, surrounding him against the window. He held his staff, pretending to begin his attack, but with a smile he swung it backwards, forcing the circular end to smash the window. Attempting to stop his escape, the Jedi ran to kill him, but they were too late.

Razmus had fled into the night.

It was morning, and after the previously long day, Nur prayed that the new one would end well. He made being the first to wake up in the morning a habit, and leaving his quarters, he made way to enter the empty conference room. No one was there now, but someone _was_ there. Nur figured this out by the shattered window, and, surprised at it, he trotted to peak outside. There were no shards of glass inside or outside, which made Nur understand that someone broke _out_ of the Temple. Lifting his hand to his mouth, he spoke into the comlink. "Amona, there's been a breakout."

Minutes later, Amona and Romith entered the room, marching over to Nur. Inspecting the damage, Romith and Amona came to the same conclusion that Nur had. "Call all the Jedi here, we'll have to see who's not with us."

Soon, each Jedi stood inside the room, along with Namialus and Lu. Whispers and gasps flooded everyone's ears. Who had escaped?

Nur surveyed the group. "Razmus isn't with us," he whispered to Amona.

"Well, we shouldn't be complaining," she smiled at him.

"Amona, Razmus isn't here." Nur repeated, attempting to highlight the seriousness.

"Oh, alright!" Amona exclaimed as Namialus entered the conversation.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You've done enough damage," whispered Nur to Namialus, turning to the group. "Razmus has left us."

"Good riddance," Amona whispered.

Nur, ignoring her, said, "Razmus is gone. We can only conclude that, judging by the circumstances, he had attempted to escape an attack in the night. This makes him, despite his previous allegiances, a _loyal_ to us. Also, as you all know, Tareth was a Jedi, as wel-"

"We have lost four allies in the past two days," Lu interrupted, emphasizing the need to catch a Sith. "Four friends-"

"-I wouldn't call Razmus a friend-"

"-in the past two days. We cannot allow anymore losses to happen. Discuss, and make haste." Lu began the discussion gravely.

"I'll be setting up guards in the night, Nur," Amona said. "They're obviously trying to murder us."


	14. Chapter 14: Find Them

Sintorra sat cross-legged on the ground, meditated inside her tomb. Paying thought to her home, Sintorra had lived inside the abandoned fortress for years, but it had been decimated during the Assault on Korriban. Ever since then, she had labelled it a tomb, for it was dead, and soon she would be dead inside it as well. Sadun was coming.

Sadun was a powerful apprentice, with much potential. Sintorra smiled, knowing that she had trained and created the destruction of the Jedi - through both Kluros and Sadun. That made her the most important Sith of all.

While many Sith spent their lives in an ultimate quest for power, most had forgotten the true ultimate power to a Sith; immortality. Many had gained ultimate power and rank, but none had been truly immortal.

Sintorra, too, failed in that aspect. Her time was over, she had foreseen it. Ironically, she had brought about her own death. However, still Sintorra did not fail. All Sith masters and mistresses die in order to give way for their apprentices, and then the new masters would be killed by their own apprentices. It was a never-ending cycle, but with Sadun, Sintorra smiled knowing the cycle would soon end.

Sadun would gain the Namaru and become the immortal Sith Emperor - ensuring the destruction of all his enemies. The galaxy would be his, all because of Sintorra's teachings, no matter how short they were. She was the reason the Sith had won.

She had only taught the ex-Nami for a few weeks, but through his earlier teachings under Namialus, Sadun understood many teachings of the Sith. In order to find true balance, Namialus had taught his pupils, they had been taught all aspects of the Force - both light and dark. Unlike the Jedi or the Sith, the Nami had understood the Force in full. Perhaps to some that would be seen as success, but to Sintorra it was a waste of time. Yes, they had gained ultimate power. Yes, they were immortal. Yes, they had more knowledge. But there was no neutrality in a galaxy stuck in an endless war - even Namialus had to choose a side.

Namialus was a fool, but a man Sintorra herself had shaped. Being the mastermind who planned his leaving from the Jedi, she led him to create the Namaru, thus giving ultimate power to Sadun, another weapon she had forged. Even Kluros, another slave of Sintorra, would be the man to present the Namaru to Sadun. Sintorra had won the war for the Sith, and no one would ever know. But sometimes even the Sith made sacrifices.

"Hello, Sadun," said Sintorra, without turning her back to face him. She still sat on the floor, and did not move. Sadun merely ignited his lightsabers in reply. "No rush," she said, slightly bowing her head.

"I will do great things," said Sadun. "All because of your teachings."

"You may dispense with the pleasantries. Don't flatter me, I know why you are here." Sadun's petty attempts at kindness were not needed at such a time, and Sintorra made sure he understood that.

"I will visit Kluros now-"

"-But you're going to do something else first," and, as Sintorra uttered the words, two crimson lightsabers emerged from her red robed chest. She did not gasp, and her eyes did not widen, and she did not cry - she accepted her end.

Pulling his lightsabers out from his dying Master, Sadun stood over the fading body. To his shock, there was a faint sign of a smile on her face. "Honour is nothing to a Sith," he whispered, repeating his Master's earlier words. She had taught him that, and he reflected her teachings.

"Good," was the last word that had escaped from Sintorra's mouth, as her grin widened. No Sith died smiling - no Sith ever wanted to die. However, Sintorra did both. Bowing his head in respect, Sadun exited the tomb, using the Force to levitate a large rock to secure its one small opening. No one would enter his Master's tomb.

As Sadun marched away from the tomb, he could've sworn that he had heard laughter from within it.

Normally, only one person would be voted for during a day. One person would be thought of as scum, and one person would, eventually, be killed.

Today was different.

The group of Jedi could not come to a conclusion, and decided to settle with a double conviction. Fortunately for them, they had a better chance of catching a Sith. Unfortunately for them, they might kill two Jedi.

Fluorine Tordo and Strom How were shoved ahead by two guards. They faced Nur, Amona, and Namialus. Tordo noted that Lu was not with them, but he brushed it off - he had more important things to think about, like, sadly, his life.

"You must understand," begged Strom How, in his normal Neimodian accent, "I'm no Sith!"

"Jedi would die honourably," said Fluorine to the Neimodian, accepting his fate. He bowed to Nur, who was an old friend of the Pacithip.

At the Master's words, Strom clenched his fists and eyed him with anger. "I'm so sorry," whispered Namialus to the two, aiming his hands at them. As the lightning reached his fingertips, another force took hold of him as Namialus was pushed backwards, sweeping the man off his feet and into the wall. Almost simultaneously, Nur and the other Jedi held out their weapons against whoever had attacked him.

But Strom was faster. Holding his lightsaber in hand, he ignited it right before it hit Tordo's neck, and swept the blade through. Fluorine Tordo, Jedi Master and friend of Nur, was dead, as his head rolled off his shoulders. His body slumped to the floor beside an angered Strom. "You will not kill me!"

"Strom, you murderer!" shouted Jalonya, as Strom bared his teeth against the crowd.

"Jedi scum!" Strom turned to Jalonya, who was the closest to him, and attacked.

"Arrest him!" ordered Amona to her guards, jumping into the duel. But Strom was faster - he pushed away the incoming guards and kicked Amona. Jalonya took this chance to cut the murderer down, but an unseen force pulled her arms away from Strom before they touched and forced her to the ground.

Strom was ready to kill any around him, thrashing violently at his attackers. Escaping the oncoming storm, Strom leaped to where Namialus stood, who was still dazed from the hit. He was weak, after all. Other hidden forces pulled and pushed away the Jedi crowd, causing more chaos and stalling. Perhaps Strom would be able to kill Namialus, thought his allies.

Nur, who stood beside Namialus, ignited his saber against Strom, but the body of a Temple guard, stabbed multiple times, was thrown at him, and he too was caught offguard.

Strom was alone with an unconscious Namialus. One slash to the throat would end the enemy's life, and Strom smiled at the thought of it. Growling, he held his blade aloft, and happily brought it down upon Namialus.

However, the blade never touched Namialus. Nur, from under the dead guard, used the Force to hold back the attack. Strom struggled to pull it down, but the invisible wall was too strong. He would have to kill Nur first. Jumping to the fallen Grandmaster, he stepped on the Jedi's outstretched hand, crushing it under his boots. Again, he held the lightsaber aloft, poised for the kill. Nur eyed the incoming blade, and shut his eyes to meditate in the last few moments of his life. _Too soon, _ he frowned, and truly it was.

Silently and swiftly, an unseen object swept across Strom's neck. Strom, shocked by the sudden attack, gasped as the life was swept out of him. _No,_ he thought, his eyes widened, as his head toppled from his body.

To Nur's relief, none other than Lu herself stood where Strom had stood. Grasping his hand, she aided him upwards from under the dead guard, and he thanked her. Throughout all the chaos that the Jedi could not stop, Nur thought, it was Lu that had saved them. Namialus had created a splendid droid.

Meanwhile, the disasters below had stopped as well. Strom's allies had finished causing trouble with Strom's death, knowing that they would not be able to hide anymore. The crowd slowly separated from each other and watched Lu in awe.

"There are only seven of you left," said an abrupt voice. The group turned to it, startled. It was Namialus, who had recovered from his injuries.

"Master, you are hurt," said Lu, offering to help him to the medical ward.

"There would be no need of that, Lu. My injuries are far smaller than the injuries I have caused, to all of you," he said, regretfully turning to the seven Jedi that still stood. Only seven were still alive. However, there were still many others in the Temple, but these seven were still important. And it was all Namialus' fault - he had caused their deaths. In creating the Namaru, an unnecessary weapon made because of his foolish lust for power, he had subsequently caused the lives of many innocents. "There are seven of you left. There were 9, but Fluorine and Strom are dead. Fluorine, obviously, was a loyal Jedi. Strom was the first Sith you have succeeded in convicting, and thanks to Lu, he is gone. You must find his allies before more lives are taken." The group watched as Namialus exited the room, and he never turned back.

"Go, rest, and wake up tomorrow for another discussion," ordered Nur solemnly, following Namialus, and the other Jedi followed him.

"Well, of course I'm left to clean the damage," argued a disgruntled Amona. "They never care, I tell you! They neve-" Her complaints to Lu were stopped, when she saw a limping Alistair pull the bodies of dead guards to one spot. He never said a word. Amona opened her mouth to say one more word, but stopped herself and continued to clean up the wreckage, thankful for his help.

Lu only stared, silently, as a normal droid would. Amona was too busy doing her job to notice, but Alistair whispered, "Um, Amon'," quietly.

"Yes?" She replied, this time politely. She was grateful for his aid, despite the obvious tension between the two.

"Lu is, uh," he continued awkwardly, for lack of better words.

Amona turned to her droid at his words, noticing her frozen body. "Lu, are you alright?" Fear began to creep up on Amona - what if Lu had stopped working? She didn't know much about droids to understand what made them work, so the fear was realistic.

Lu continued to stand silently.

"Lu?"

There was still no response.

"Lu?" Amona truly began to worry, frantically turning to Lu and back at Alistair. "Do you know anything about droids?!" she asked in panic.

"Um, well-"

"You have to help her!"

Alistair quickly limped to where Lu was standing and watched her from a short distance. There were no obvious signs of damage. In fact, she still looked just as she did when she entered the Temple. "Well?" asked Amona, standing beside him. She fearfully awaited an explanation.

"There's nothing wrong with h-"

"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with her!? She's not working! You have to help her!" Amona grabbed Alistair's collar and shouted, "Help her!"

"I don't know what's wrong with her, I really don't-" he said worriedly.

"LU!" At Amona's call, Lu, now frozen, suddenly fell straight to the floor, her metal parts clanking against the hard ground. "Lu!" Amona called, falling to the floor as well to catch her dying friend. Amona cradled a silent Lu in her arms through tears and cries.

Watching from above, Alistair did not know what he could possibly do, but placed his hand on the Captain's shoulder to console the crying Amona.

Amona held Lu's head against her own face and wept to the droid. Lu was the only person she had ever loved, the only person who had ever cared for her, and now she was gone. Her caretaker was gone. "What's wrong with you?!" she screamed through her tears at the droid. "Why don't you say anything?!" she shouted.

"I-" Lu began, and to her voice, Amona suddenly was silent.

"Talk! PLEASE!"

"I-m - I'm so -rry," Lu muttered, as the lights in her photoreceptors suddenly blinked out.

"LU!" shouted Amona, wailing in the room, with only Alistair to aid her. "Lu!" With the droid still cradled in her arms, Amona pulled Alistair's consoling hand down for him to sit beside her, and lay her head in his shoulder, continuing her cries.

"I'm sorry," Alistair whispered, holding her (to his shock), "I'm so sorry."

"Lu!" she continued to cry in his shoulders. Eventually, Namialus and Nur heard the cries, and so did the other seven Jedi, as they all entered the room at once.

"You have to find them!" shouted Amona through her tears. "YOU HAVE TO FIND THE SITH!"


	15. Chapter 15: Life and Death

Worriedly, Kluros ordered his servants to search for anyone who would be a threat to them. It was the best he could do, knowing that someone was aiming to kill him. S

And was close to it. Sintorra did it.

Swiftly, his squads searched wherever they could within the Temple. It was crucial for the intruder to be found - however, there was no intruder. Kluros knew that, but he clung onto the false hope as if to calm himself down, no matter how small, for he was a Sith, and death was not an option.

Soraz hurriedly repeated orders to the passing Sith. "Find him! Kill him! For the Emperor!" But the apprentice never strayed from his Master's side, never leaving him. In fact, he was a little _too_ close, thought Kluros. _Too close._ Indeed there was no intruder in the fortress, for by now the Sith would have found him. What if the intruder was not hiding?

What if the intruder was right beside Kluros?

Kluros grasped his blade and kept an eye on Soraz. Perhaps the apprentice had had enough, and wanted power for himself? After all, being a Sith, Soraz had the right to power, and the right to kill his Master. Still, Kluros too had the right to power, and would do all that it took to keep it.

Including the killing of his own apprentice.

But would Soraz truly be a traitor? Kluros asked himself that repeatedly. Was Soraz ever treacherous? Of all the Sith Kluros had met, Soraz was by far the most faithful. Fiercely loyal to his Master, Soraz carried out all the Emperor's orders without thought and they were efficiently done. No, Kluros began to feel calm again, Soraz was not a traitor. Soraz was loyal, and would always be loyal. Kluros was merely being insane.

Or was he? Dsak Joto also stood in the hall, silently, as he always did. Kluros never enjoyed his unnerving presence, but kept Dsak as a servant due to the assassin's great skills. Perhaps keeping him was a mistake, thought Kluros. After all, Dsak _was _a murderer, and single-handedly murdered a large percentage of the Nami himself. What if he had planned to murder Kluros, too? Yes, Kluros thought, yes! Dsak was an apprentice of Razmus, and Razmus had always aimed to overthrow Kluros. The two were surely planning something together, surely!

It was true that Dsak had duelled Razmus in front of Kluros, but Kluros began to understand that it was merely an act to separate the two traitors. They had tricked Kluros, long enough to kill him.

Kluros had had it all in place now. Holding his blade, he stood away from the throne and the madman shouted, "Dsak Joto, where is Razmus?"

Laying Lu on the floor, a tearful Namialus sat with his knees facing her torso. Her sudden fall had come as a shock to all, but he wouldn't lose hope yet. Lu was just a droid, yes, but that meant nothing to Namialus. Lu was _his _droid. Lu was resilient. Namialus slowly placed two fingers from his left hand onto her forehead and the two from his right onto the hilt of her own blade - what was once part of the Namaru itself.

If Namialus' predictions were correct, he could quite possibly be able to use the power from her own blade to revive Lu - that is, if its connection to the Namaru was still strong. Lu's own "Namaru" would act as a pathway between Namialus' lost weapon and Lu herself, and the power held within it would easily bring back his droid friend.

Namialus shut his eyes and began to concentrate on the Namaru - _his _Namaru. Kluros had it, he knew, and Kluros was on Korriban. Namialus shifted his focus to the dark planet, aiming to locate the blade. Kluros would sense the sudden use of the Namaru but Namialus was willing to take that risk. He looked, and looked, and found it in what seemed to his senses was a fortress - he quickly called upon the blade.

Suddenly, as expected, Lu's weapon shined with a grey light. The lights of the room flickered slowly, with seconds of light and seconds of darkness, until the moments of light suddenly decreased with every flash and stopped - darkness surrounded the room. A few gasps of "The lights!" and "What if the Sith attack!" echoed through the room but were eventually silenced by a loud "shut it!"

The Namaru's power, travelling through the blade, entered Namialus and he, too, glowed with grey. Mixing in his own powers, the grey turned to a brilliant silver shine, and became the only light in the room.

But Namialus forgot to note that the Namaru was of the Dark Side now, and regretting his decision, he forgot how much this ritual would consequently hurt him. But Lu deserved whatever he could give her, and through shouts of pain, Namialus delivered the power through him into Lu.

"Namialus, don't do this!" urged Nur, who did not need another loss, especially not the loss of the only man who could stop the Namaru.

"No, he's doing it!" smiled Amona through tear-filled eyes. "He's gonna save her!"

The Dark Side began to burn him. It felt like a fire from _inside _his heart, but he would not stop there. He couldn't, not when Lu was gone. The Dark Side of the Force may have hurt him, but Namialus would not stop there.

Lu, absorbing the power through her lifeless droid body, began to float in front of Namialus a few inches above the ground. As more life poured inside her, her hands swung from her sides and she felt whole again.

"It's working! It's working!" cried a cheerful Amona, turning hysterically to Nur and Alistair, who still stood beside her. "It's working!"

A mechanical scream escaped Lu's now-working parts. Namialus, grinning, knowing that he succeeded, lifted his head to the others. "Stand back!" All of a sudden, a silver orb appeared above Lu's chest, and quickly started to grow. Namialus could not move away but the Jedi, seeing it, slowly stepped back. The orb grew quicker, gaining power, and eventually growing too large it released all its energies into an explosion of silver light. Amona and the Jedi tumbled backwards into each other from the sudden force and Namialus, too, was thrown back.

In the middle of all the chaos lay a confused Lu. She turned to see Namialus laying on one side, with the multiple other Jedi laying on another, and, curiously, asked, "What happened?"

"Oh Lu!" exclaimed a grateful Amona, who ran to her and embraced the sitting droid. "You died, but came back!" Amona laughed loudly. Lu, confused, merely sat in one spot and did not move.

"Come on Amona, give her some space," smiled Nur. Amona left, and, very happily, grabbed Alistair by the head and kissed his cheek, still laughing. Alistair chuckled, embarrassed, and his cheeks were reddened.

Lu, through the celebrations, turned her head to a fallen Namialus. He was not moving, worrying Lu. Nur noticed Lu staring at Namialus and quickly moved to him. He ordered Alistair to check on him.

"Uh, well, he's just unconscious, probably from the blast," said Alistair, examining the sleeping body. "We should take him to his quarters," and, as he said those words, two guards lifted the body out of the room.

"Guys." The group turned to the voice, and saw Neo, standing over a body. "He's, he's dead," Neo informed them, gravely. Staring at the body, they found Kota Shelkar, a Selkath Jedi, cut across the chest with a lightsaber. "I just found him like this."

"How did this happen?" asked Amona, angry about another loss. "We were all here!"

"Remember, when, uh-" Jalonya began, "When Namialus was doing the ritual? Lu came back, and then something exploded, that white light that threw us all backwards? Well, I heard something, like a lightsaber, but I couldn't pay much attention with everyone falling over one another. I'm guessing that's how. The Sith took the chance to kill him when we couldn't notice. After all, he did have the most votes. So one of us here did it."

Nur rubbed his eyes. He was getting tired of all the losses. "Find them. You have to find them now."


	16. Chapter 16: A Brilliant Killer

Dsak was startled by the words of the Emperor. He turned, alarmed as if he had seen a ghost.

With a grin of _I knew it_, Kluros aimed the Namaru to destroy Dsak. "You traitor," he laughed, a red aura began to surround the Namaru. Dsak held out his hands in mercy. As the insane Emperor prepared to shoot it, the Namaru suddenly forced itself upwards, becoming silver and blasting a beam of grey into the ceiling, and beyond. Kluros was startled and confused by this, examining the wild blade.

Dsak took the chance to escape the sudden attacks and rolled to the doorway, but was stopped by the entry of a hooded guest. Kluros repeated his previous action, holding out the Namaru to end Dsak, but he was also distracted by the newcomer. The guest was silent and merely stood in the doorway without movement. Kluros believed it was Razmus who had returned due to the enlarged hood, but the man carried no staff. As Kluros slowly walked down the steps, he suspiciously ordered the guest to speak.

"Speak!" he repeated, but still the guest was silent. Kluros, figuring that the guest was irrelevant, motioned for Soraz and other guards to subdue him.

Holding out their weapons, the guards were stopped by three words. "I challenge you."

Kluros tilted his head curiously. "Who are you?"

"I challenge you."

The guest was bothering Kluros - the Sith merely lifted the Namaru to kill the newcomer as well. A beam of red pounced from the Namaru towards the hooded man, but the swift ignition of two lightsabers deflected the bolt. Kluros staggered back at the sight - Sintorra was behind this. "Sith scum!" He shouted, and charged for the man.

Sadun removed his robe and rotated his shoulders to throw it off. The appearance of an old enemy startled each Sith - to Soraz and Dsak, Sadun was an old Nami member named Si-Donn. Kluros continued to run towards him, Namaru poised to stab, and Sadun rotated his lightsabers to meet the attack. The three blades met in a large flash of crimson. "Only the strong may wield the blade."

Standing in her Master's quarters, Lu watched over the sleeping Namialus. He was hurt when saving Lu, and needed rest to become whole again. Rest would heal him, and Lu felt joy in knowing that Namialus would return to stop the Sith.

But after the past events, her faith in her Master had been shaken. With his methods, Namialus had unintentionally ruined both the Nami and quite a large part of the Jedi Order. He meant well, but Lu had realized that who she previously believed was wise was really just another fool - still _her_ fool, yes, but a fool nonetheless. Ultimately, Namialus went against each of his beliefs. His quest for balance and calmness was merely a cover for his quest to find power - that was the creation of his Namaru. A foolish action on his part, it led to the deaths of many and many more to come.

Lu knew why he created it. Namialus was a reckless madman, but with good intentions. All he seeked was some _fun_ in his ultimately lonely life. Namialus was obsessed with the idea of being the ultimate power in the universe, never thinking where it could lead to. He was just bored, and Lu never stopped him.

Lu's train of thought was stopped by a slow noise. It came from Namialus, as if he was slowly grunting from some sort of pain. Moving closer to examine him, Lu was stopped by the sudden opening of his eyes. Namialus stared like a man who had seen his death (and perhaps he had) and lifted himself up without paying any attention to Lu, and released a blood-curdling scream. Lu stumbled backwards as her Master shouted. "The Namaru!" he screamed, "the Namaru is changing!"

Lu attempted to hold him down but to no avail - Namialus pushed her away and grabbed at his hair, screaming and wincing. He was going insane. Lu began to the door to call for the others but was stopped by the appearance of Amona, who had heard the damage and had called Alistair immediately.

"He needs a sedative!" Amona shouted, watching the screeching madman to Alistair who was rushing down the hall.

"Oh, I left it in the ward!" Alistair replied, turning backwards to the medical ward to retrieve the sedative.

"We don't have any time for that!" shouted Amona, lifting her blaster and setting it for stun. She aimed and watched the frantic Namialus claw his way around the room. He was screaming still, and seeing her, he growled and motioned towards her. Amona pulled the trigger and the blue blasts entered the leader of the Nami - he lay on his bed, still and asleep.

Lu crawled to the side of his bed and placed her hand on his cheek. For once she feared her master.

Soraz stood in horror as he watched his Master fight who had once been an ally. Si-Donn was a member of the Nami, and Soraz alongside his Sith allies destroyed the order - forcing Si-Donn to escape and eventually become Sadun. Soraz was not worried about how it was his actions that had caused Si-Donn to escape, but was worried about how his actions about how his actions had created Sadun, an obviously powerful fighter and what could be the death of Kluros.

The two blades clashed around the hall. The fight was energetic and quick, but Kluros was older now. Sadun had two advantages - he was young and energetic, but he was also trained by Sintorra, who had trained Kluros earlier. He was taught the same fighting styles that Kluros himself utilized which made it easier for Sadun to exploit its weaknesses.

Each swing from Kluros was easily parried with a thrash from Sadun. Each smash from Kluros was blocked with a shield from Sadun. Instead of duelling, Sadun was focused on finding the weakpoints in Kluros' fighting style.

Kluros was not much of a fighter anymore and had began to feel weary due to the fighting. It was him alone versus Sadun among the crowd of Sith watching. Two Sith duelled for ultimate power - Kluros was to make sure it was he who would keep his power.

However, Sadun was not an easy opponent, despite his inexperience - he was created by Sintorra. If Kluros had learnt anything from his training under Sintorra, it was that anything she had planned for would come true. She was a brilliant killer - that would be Kluros' undoing.

The duel had eventually pushed Kluros back to stand in front of his throne, but the two continued to meet sabers. Holding off both lightsabers with the Namaru, Kluros used the Force and pushed Sadun into the air. The Nautolan flew away from Kluros and skid across the floor, flipping to stand again. Kluros pointed the tip of the Namaru at Sadun and blasted him, but Sadun rolled to an opposite side. The beam hit the floor and burst into flames. Kluros continued his attack, circling around the hall to follow Sadun and blasted him. Fires exploded in different areas as other Sith bumped into each other to escape the chaos. Sadun used the madness to his advantage - he became part of the crowd and lost the sight of Kluros. The crowd tumbled past the Emperor and Sadun had a chance - he threw one of his lightsabers to meet Kluros' outstretched right hand, which held the Namaru.

The lightsaber rolled in the air and swung into Kluros forearm. Startled, Kluros shouted in pain as the Namaru fell to the ground and screeched. Kluros was disarmed, and the Namaru needed a new master.

Sadun rolled out of the crowd (which had stopped moving due to the attack on Kluros) and utilized the Force to push Kluros against the throne. The Emperor lay there, dazed from the wound. In front of Sadun lay the Namaru. Grinning, the new Emperor lifted the blade. It was heavy but with its weight came power, and Sadun felt far stronger.

"Sintorra-" Kluros gasped, "Sintorra did this-" Sadun pointed the tip of the Namaru at a seated Kluros. "No!" Kluros begged, holding the stub of his arm. "Please!" The only reply was a red beam, and then a burst of flames.


	17. Chapter 17: The Jedi Must Fall

Sadun, holding the Namaru, slowly turned and faced the surrounding crowd. There was a smug smile on his face, and he began with, "The Namaru is mine."

Soraz lowered his hand to his lightsaber in case.

"This blade is mine."

Dsak, from the opposite side, looked to Soraz for guidance. The assassin was confused - would they fight Sadun?

"The Emperor is dead. I am the Emperor."

Soraz slowly stepped backwards, but was stopped by, "Don't move."

Sadun stretched the blade from his hand towards Soraz - the apprentice would die. "Do not move, Soraz, for we have unfinished business."

Soraz quickly ignited his lightsaber and Dsak followed. The other Sith stood and watched, but a few would follow Soraz.

Sadun growled and blasted Soraz, but the apprentice floated into the darkness. Dsak leapt over Sadun (who violently blasted wherever he could) and met Soraz on their way to the door. "You're all traitors!" Soraz hissed to the standing Sith. To that, a few ignited their lightsabers and followed.

"I am your Emperor - kill them!" Sadun ordered the remaining Sith. They revealed their weapons and turned to the escaping villains. A battle ensued - the schism of the Sith Order had begun. The peace on Korriban that Kluros had created was destroyed by a demon - Emperor Sadun had come. With a swift movement of his hands, Soraz released a barrage of force lightning towards Sadun, hoping to hold the Emperor back. Sadun blocked the attack with the Namaru and bolted to the apprentice.

Dsak duelled against a hooded Sith - judging by the body shape, she was female, and fought with experience. She was powerful, he sensed, and instead of aiming to kill her Dsak merely wanted to escape. Kicking her away from him, Dsak turned and found one of Sadun's earlier lightsabers on the ground. He pulled it to him and joined Soraz by the doorway as Sadun was meeting him.

Sadun clashed with Soraz. The red robed figure attempted to hold the Nautolan back long enough to make his escape, but Sadun was far too powerful. Dsak stopped to watch the two duel, holding out his hands to grasp Sadun with the Force. He concentrated on the madman with two outstretched arms and savagely pulled back - Sadun skidded across the floor. The two Sith, followed by their allies, escaped the room.

The Sith loyal to Sadun began to follow but were stopped by Sadun. "Let them go - they are irrelevant."

Hours later, Dsak joined Soraz in a cave hidden at the bottom of a cliff - not far from the Fortress, it served as both a hideout and an easy way to spy on Sadun.

"What do we do now?" hissed Dsak. For their whole lives, Soraz and Dsak had masters to look up to for guidance - now they were alone.

"Sadun has become powerful, we should've made sure he died back on Ilum," spat Soraz.

"Don't blame this on me, it's Namialus' fault. He'll be the death of all of us if we don't stop him." It was the creation of the Namaru that had caused all the past conflicts.

"We can't kill him," said Soraz. "Who else can control the Namaru from Sadun? He's the only other person we know that's powerful enough." And then a thought hit him. "Unlesss..."

"Unless what?"

"Your Master."

"Razmus? He's a traitor, why would he help us? We tried to kill him!" Dsak was dumbfounded by Soraz's notion - Razmus was an _enemy_ to Kluros, and they were loyal to Kluros.

"We tried to kill him because of Kluros, but Kluros is dead now. He's only our enemy because Kluros said he was." Soraz began to take on the leadership rank.

The other Sith stood silent as Soraz and Dsak conversed. The rest were acolytes of lesser status.

"How do we contact him?" asked Dsak.

"I was hoping you, as his apprentice, would know." Soraz was rather disappointed.

Dsak began to think back to the attack he and Kluros led against the Jedi Temple itself, when they controlled the minds of a group of Jedi. He had remembered seeing a figure similar to Razmus, watching the battle. He smiled. "When Kluros and I attacked the Temple, most of the Jedi we saw were fighting against us, as expected. But there was one - one that just stood there. He was leaning on something like a staff, too, but was trying to make sure we wouldn't see him."

"And you're saying that this mysterious figure might be Razmus?" asked Soraz, believing they had found at least a hint.

"It seemed like it. Our best chance is to visit the Temple." Dsak knew the risk.

"It's not going to be easy, but it _is_ our best chance," Soraz said. "But we need a ship. We would have to steal one from the fortress."

"And how would we do that?" asked Dsak.

"Well, you destroyed most of the Nami alone, didn't you?"

Sadun stood in front of the still burning throne. The burnt figure of a man was still etched upon the charred wall, and Sadun grinned at the dead Kluros, mocking him. It would serve as a reminder to any who planned to contest him.

Standing on a step, Sadun inspected his Sith army. There were made up of most acolytes and assassins, but they would do. After all, most of the power would come from him. "The Jedi must fall." More Sith surrounded the throne at his words. "We may finally see that happen with this newfound power-" he held up the Namaru "-unlike Kluros, who saw it wise to kill other Sith for his _own_ power, I will lead you to kill our _real _enemies. Kluros believed the enemies of the Sith were other Sith, but Kluros was a fool, and he died for that. The real enemies of the Sith are the Jedi, and together we will end them." Sadun raised the blade up high. "Say it - the Jedi must fall." Repeating the words, he said "the Jedi must fall" in a louder tone. A few Sith began to follow, and the four words eventually spread across the hall.

"The Jedi must fall," growled the Sith.

"The Jedi must fall," they chanted.

"The Jedi must fall!" they roared.


	18. Chapter 18: Arrival of the End

Nur sat alone inside the security office within the Temple. Watching the viewscreens, Nur found that there were not many people walking through the Temple halls. It was well past midnight but Nur could not sleep - too many Jedi had died because of his failure to act. Trusting Namialus was a mistake but there really was no alternative. Nur repeatedly used the excuse that "it was the will of the Force" to console himself, but it really did not work.

The doorway slid open and Captain Marose entered the room. Expecting to be alone, Amona was surprised by the presence of Nur, but it was a pleasant surprise. He nodded at her and she smiled, taking a seat beside him, watching the viewscreens. "I was just taking a walk around the Temple with some guards, y'know, just in case of any, um, murders." It was a rather sensitive idea to start a discussion with, but Amona continued. "There haven't been any in the night since Razmus."

"Who said Razmus was dead?" asked Nur, with a calm voice.

Amona smiled. "Maybe it was wishful thinking."

Nur smiled, too. "Yes, he was rather annoying, wasn't he?" he laughed. Amona chuckled.

"Oh look, I'm Razmus, I know everything!" Amona mocked the Sith as both giggled. "You know, I never expected you to be like this."

"Like what?" Nur questioned Amona.

"You know, someone who could actually _laugh,_" Amona teased, "you were always so serious."

"Enjoy it 'cause it's not going to last," frowned Nur.

"That's too bad, I was beginning to like you!" Both laughed again. "Don't say that, Nur, maybe this'll all end soon."

"Perhaps it will, but perhaps not the way we want to."

"What are you saying? Are you saying the Sith might succeed?" Amona began to feel worried - when the Grandmaster lost hope, everyone else would follow.

"They're getting powerful, and we're getting weaker." Nur was disappointed - would he go down in history as the Master that doomed the Order?

"We shouldn't have listened to Namialus - at all." In the end, Amona was right.

"He was a friend, an ally. We couldn't leave him," said Nur.

"But he's killing us."

"You wouldn't have met Lu," Nur turned to Amona.

The Captain stopped to think. "We can all make sacrifices," she whispered, but felt guilty for saying such a thing.

"Oh, let's get along now." Nur rose. "It's very late, we'd best be getting some rest." He stepped towards the doorway. It slid open.

"You go along now, I'm on security," Amona grinned at him.

"Amona, defender of the Temple," Nur smiled, turning to leave.

"Nur?" Amona stopped him before he left. She was still seated.

"Yes, Amona?"

"Remember when I stunned Namialus a few hours ago?" Amona asked.

"Yes," Nur bowed his head.

"Maybe I shouldn't have set it to stun."

Sadun marched across the landing bays what was now his fortress. For once he was not a slave, whether it be under Sintorra or Namialus. He was the master of many, and it felt good.

He had ordered his Sith army to begin preparing for the attack the night before - the next morning they were ready, and Sadun was to leave for Coruscant in a matter of minutes. Three Sith transports with multiple gunships would be enough to carry the army to Coruscant, where there would be a full assault on the Temple. The Jedi would be caught off-guard and Coruscant would burn.

A ramp lowered in front of Sadun, and the caped Emperor marched aboard. However, the Emperor was stopped in his tracks by a loud sound - it sounded like an explosion. He turned to find that one of the gunships was in flames, and none other than Dsak Joto himself running from the wreckage. Cursing, Sadun leapt onto the bays and shouted to the other Sith to capture him. Despite the outnumbering amount of enemies, Dsak was swift and sneaky. He climbed into a gunship and hid. The Sith stopped to search the landing bays which gave the assassin a chance to prepare the controls. The engines of the ship had begun and the Sith frantically dashed to stop the escaping gunship, but it was already in mid-air. Sadun held out his Namaru to shoot it, but Dsak was ahead of him. From the turrets of Dsak's ship, blasters bolts rained down upon the hurrying Sith below. "Stop him!" shouted Sadun, but the escape was already over - Dsak had already fled.

"Shall we run after him, Master?" asked an acolyte.

"As I said, they are irrelevant," muttered Sadun. "To the ships, to Coruscant we go."

It was morning in the Jedi Temple, and each of the Jedi stood in their discussion room. Even a now-sane Namialus had shown up, but curiously, three of the six remaining Jedi were not present.

"Where are the other three?" asked Nur. "I believe Ba Xeter, Neo, and Loppak are the ones not here."

"Romith!" called Amona, who refused to waste any more time. "Take two of your guards and head to their quarters. See what's up."

With a "Yessir!" three guards marched out of the room.

Namialus released a sigh and covered his eyes with his hand. "Namialus, is there something wrong?" asked Nur, as Amona rolled her eyes.

Without moving, Namialus only pointed at the door. As if he had called them back, Romith and his two guards reappeared and stated, "They're, uh, dead, sir."

"Sorry, what?"

"All three of them are in their separate rooms - dead," this time, it was Namialus that said those words.

"And how are you supposed to know that?" asked Amona, with a tiny thought that perhaps he had killed them.

"The Namaru, it's- well, remember when I was not sane last night, and you were forced to stun me? It was the Namaru," Namialus began, "the Namaru was in conflict. Kluros had chosen those three (or four) Jedi to be controlled against us.

Kluros was the one controlling them with my blade, but the Namaru, it's not his anymore. I was screaming yesterday because the Namaru was fighting, it changed allegiance, and Kluros isn't controlling them anymore."

"No one is," interuppted Lu.

"No one is controlling them, holding their dead minds alive, so... they're gone." Namialus was rather optimistic that they wouldn't have to use the method again.

"So, we're done?" asked another Jedi, one of the remaining loyals. His name was Vextrius.

As Namialus opened his mouth to say happy words, a blaster bolt entered Vextrius' neck.


	19. Chapter 19: Go On

Windows shattered as bolts poured into the discussion room. The few remaining Jedi held on to their weapons and hurriedly began their escape. "Those are Sith ships!" shouted Amona, holding her pike. She led Lu to the doorway.

"The Namaru!" called Namialus. "It's here!"

"Master, we must go now!" pleaded Lu to Namialus, who was the only person still in the room despite the oncoming storm.

Not far from the shattered windows, the ships took a sudden turn as they headed towards the front gate to land. As Namialus awaited the incoming gunships, he noticed that one in the back was not following the others. His suspicions were confirmed when it began blasting a gunship. Fires exploded from the damaged engines and the ship twisted into the room from the impact. The walls above and below shattered, the ship headed into Namialus, but he leapt away from the explosion, into the halls.

Inside the Temple hallways, many Jedi ignited their lightsabers as Sith ships poured into the entrance. The wooden doors were burnt down as armies of Sith fighters pushed through. Namialus' eyes widened in horror as red lightsabers ignited to meet blue ones. Sergeant Romith alongside Jalonya Paradell led the defense, charging into the front ranks. Temple guards took up positions with blasters and snipers as Amona called out orders to each. Lu rushed to Namialus. "Master, you have to hide, you will get hurt!"

"I must fight, like you must," Namialus sighed, nodding at Lu. The droid then turned to follow the charging Jedi, unsheathing her blade and holding it with an outstretched arm.

A startling pain grasped Namialus' heart. Faltering, Namialus toppled, his hands grasping the left side of his chest. Through gritted teeth and painful groans, Namialus' eyes caught a man entering the Temple to oversee the damage. "No... it can't be..." cried Namialus. The man lifted his weapon and began shooting fire around the Temple. Namialus screamed - his Namaru was being used against him.

"Dsak, land now!" ordered Soraz inside the cockpit. Dsak wasn't much of a pilot, but he was all they had.

"Blast that last ship!" ordered Amona to a nearby gunner with a missile launcher, and with a nod the gunner released a missile into the left wing of Dsak's ship.

Rocked by the explosion, Dsak spat realizing that Amona had caused their plummet. "If we're going to crash, try to crash onto the other Sith - maybe we'll kill Sadun," hissed Soraz, and to those words Dsak turned the controls forcing the ship to plunge into Sadun's forces. Sparks burst as the ship skidded across the Sith offense.

Turning, Sadun saw the incoming ship, and holding up the Namaru he forced Dsak's ship to stop. Aiming the Namaru, Sadun would end his only two Sith rivals, along with the rest of the Jedi. What a day it would be for him.

Towards the back of the Temple, Namialus struggled to stand. Lu would die, he thought, so would Amona. He had to stand. Nur will die, he thought, and so will Romith. _I started this_ _- I must end it. _

"End it, then," whispered a voice from in front of him. Namialus eyes widened as he turned to find it. "End it."

Namialus recognized the voice. He missed it. "Show yourself, please!" Namialus begged, knowing who had spoken to them. "Please!" With closed eyes, he frantically waved his right arm around to catch someone - _anyone_, but there was no hope.

"There is still hope," said another voice.

With tears in his eyes, Namialus, still struggling, smiled in search of the voice. "Where are you?"

"Wherever you need us."

"I need you," Namialus begged, holding out his arm. "I need you now."

A hand grasped Namialus' own. Gasping, Namialus smiled at the sight of a certain Mustafarian. "Da'lak," Namialus cried, "it's you." Da'lak Gardros, who had died to help Namialus escape Kluros on Ilum, had returned to aid his Master. The white stubby figure of Da'lak pulled Namialus to stand. Namialus did, but then stumbled and leaned on another figure. It was Nalian, who placed an arm around Namialus' shoulder to aid the man. From the other side stood Zalian, and the two smiled at one another as they helped their master to fight another day. Namialus limped towards the battle, until his step became stronger, and he began walking.

Namialus, marching towards the battle in between Nalian and Zalian, slowly let them go. He struggled once more, but could finally stand against the darkening Namaru's power. A hand was placed on Namialus shoulder. Turning his head, Namialus saw Whitaker Atlas, and the other remaining Nami ghosts behind him. "Go on."

"Namialus!" Suddenly the white figures vanished as Amona ran through them - unlike Namialus, she could not see them. "Where are you going?"

"I have to fight," he said.

"With what? You've got no weapons," Amona said, holding out a lightsaber hilt. Namialus recognized who had used it before. "It was Soria's. Take it and avenge her."

"But revenge is not the Jedi way," Namialus whispered, slowly grabbing the hilt. He examined it.

"I'm no Jedi," winked Amona. "Use it." The Captain dashed towards the battle, igniting her pike and wielding a pistol.

Igniting the blue blade, Namialus followed, and so did thirteen other fighters.

If one had looked at the charging Namialus, the individual would have seen Namialus alone, wielding the blue against the attacking Sith ranks. However, Lu was not _just_ an individual, and she noticed thirteen other figures following their master, each holding their weapons out. Lu noticed Whitaker, the two twins, and Da'lak, alongside the other remaining Nami. They were ghosts, yes, but that would never stop them.

As Namialus joined Lu, the two friends charged into the battle, followed by the rest of their old Order.


	20. Chapter 20: End This War

"Deaaaaaath!" shouted a Jedi, and was suddenly cut down by a crimson lightsaber.

"For the Emperor!" charged a Sith, but Jalonya ended the chant with a lightsaber to his mouth. Alongside her stood Romith, using his pike to fend off the acolytes. Due to their use of the Force, they were powerful against him, but Romith was also skilled. Twirling his pike, he cut down an acolyte by the neck, continuing the motion to slit another throat.

Amona dashed through the battle, blasting and cutting whatever Sith she could see. From the side of her eye, she caught Alistair clash against a hooded figure holding a battlestaff. No, she thought, _no!_ She bolted to join Alistair, repeatedly firing her pistol at the figure. The figure then kicked Alistair down and turned to absorb the bolts with his lightsaber. Razmus faced Amona with a smile. "It's you!" she screamed, "you did this!"

Amona smashed her pike against his lightsaber. "I assure you, my dear, this was not my doing," Razmus grinned.

"Don't lie to me you filth!" Their blades repeatedly clashed - for a non-Force user, Amona was quick against the Master.

"However, I still want the Namaru, and yes I will still kill the Jedi," laughed Razmus. "Just let me go and he'll-" Razmus pointed to Sadun "will die."

"Over my dead body!" shouted Amona, on the offensive.

"I can easily arrange that," grinned Razmus, using both sides of his weapon to defeat Amona. Alistair returned to the duel, holding his lightsaber aloft against Razmus. Holding Amona's pike with his lightsaber, Razmus turned to kick Alistair's stomach, forcing the doctor back. Amona, using this distraction, swung her pike at Razmus' standing leg forcing the Elomin to fall over. She placed her pike on his throat, forcing him to surrender.

"You're beaten," she spat. "I'll gladly kill you right now."

"No you won't!" hissed Dsak, jumping right behind Amona. He had escaped the wreckage of his ship without the attention of Sadun. Igniting his two lightsabers, Dsak threw them down upon Amona, which forced the Captain to defend herself, leaving Razmus to escape.

Dsak and Amona began a duel - Dsak wanted to end her life due to their past meetings. Razmus silently slipped away, but was caught by Nur, and the two Masters also fought.

Namialus charged towards Sadun, who had locked blades with Soraz. Using his blue lightsabers, Namialus separated the two and turned to end Sadun and regain his blade. Sadun smiled at the reunion. "Hello, Master."

"Sadun, I didn't know you would come to this. Turn back!" Namialus pleaded, but knew it would not help. Sadun had to die.

"Don't lecture me, Namialus," hissed Sadun, throwing flames at the Master. Using the Force, Namialus controlled the flames to surround him rather than kill him, until the air blew the fires away. He threw his lightsaber upon the Namaru and the two old friends duelled. Soraz, knowing he would not survive if he joined the duel, slowly slipped away.

Nur and Razmus clashed blades alongside Amona and Dsak. Nur was an experienced Jedi Master - however, Razmus was an experienced Sith master. "Nur, my friend, let me go and we may never have to fight again."

"You're just as evil as this new Emperor," said Nur, "and letting you into the Jedi was a mistake."

"And letting Namialus in wasn't?" smiled Razmus through his twirling red blade. Nur did not reply, knowing that Razmus had stated the truth. Instead, the duel continued.

Dsak and Amona violently thrashed at each other, each _wanting_ their opponent to die. Amona aimed to cut off his head and Dsak wanted to cut her in half in whichever way he could.

The first time they had met together was on the night of Kluros' attack inside the Temple. The last time they would meet would be inside the Temple again, on the night of Sadun's attack. Only one would come out alive.

Dsak was an assassin trained for killing. Amona was a guard trained for defense. It was evident that she was only holding off against his savage throws - she could not fight him, for he was too skilled. Pounding her pike with his lightsabers repeatedly, Dsak then sliced it in half. Amona was caught without a weapon, and tripped to escape Dsak. Slowly moving over her, Dsak grinned at his struggling prey. She crawled on her back away from him, but he would be swift. "Now you die," he hissed, holding his two lightsabers above her. Pulling them up, he released them down.

But a blue lightsaber stopped their plunge. Alistair stood beside Amona's laying body, using his lightsaber to defend the Captain. Dsak was momentarily surprised by the attack, and Amona was swift - pulling out her pistol, she fired at his neck. Choking, Dsak stumbled backwards, and Amona did not stop. Repeatedly blasting the dying assassin, Amona released all her past angers into the trigger. It reminded her of the day she killed her father. He, too, died surprised.

Through the twists and twirls of the duel, Namialus kept his eyes on the Namaru. He _needed _it to return. He would be saved, and so would the Nami, and the galaxy would be restored as the Sith would die. Sadun was savage in his attacks, but he still maintained the old teachings of Namialus. Namialus used them against Sadun, but with the Namaru, Sadun was too powerful.

Namialus was weaker without the blade, which made him an easy target for the demon. In one last effort, Namialus threw all his attacks into one push against Sadun, but the Nautolan replied with a blast from the Namaru. Namialus staggered back in burning pain as the beam hit his chest. Sadun took the chance to end Namialus' life, but someone stopped him.

Nur continued to duel Razmus, but upon seeing Sadun defeat Namialus, used the Force to push Razmus away. Nur leapt to Namialus below, standing in front of him. "You will not touch him," he said, to Sadun.

"I'll kill you both," smiled Sadun, aiming the Namaru against Nur. Nur knew the end was near. Accepting the attack, Nur absorbed the red beam that Sadun was pouring from the Namaru. "Die."

The beam poured into his chest, but Nur was still standing. Sadun stood in shock but continued the attack. Nur shut his eyes and smiled, letting himself go to the Force. A shout slowly escaped the Grandmaster's mouth as the attack ended, but the powers still surrounded Nur. "You will not touch him." Nur suddenly pointed his arms at Sadun, and the same red beams escaped it.

Sadun staggered backwards as the beams hit him. Nur continued the barrage, being one with the Force, as Sadun continued to fall back. Sadun shouted for his Sith armies as he was hit repeatedly by the beams, but the Namaru aided him. A ship appeared where the doors once stood. Sadun's Sith leapt into the transport. Sadun, to repel Nur, released force lightning to stun and stop the man, then leaping into the ship as it disappeared.

The Jedi Temple lay in ruin. Sadun had not succeeded in full, but the Jedi were still defeated.

"Master!" cried Jalonya, running for the fallen Nur. He was unconscious as she cradled him.

As the Jedi surrounded the dying Nur, Soraz lowered himself to meet Razmus. "Join us," he whispered. Both slipped into the darkness.

"Nur! Wake up, please!" begged Jalonya, who attempted to restrain her feelings.

"He's-" stood Namialus, placing his hand on her shoulder. "He died for me."

Jalonya shrugged it off angrily. "You don't deserve this," she spat.

"No-" whispered a dying Nur, "we need him."

"Master!"

"End this war..." he gasped, "_Jal."_


End file.
